The Deep Inside
by BlueJaymetroblaze32
Summary: Everything was normal for me. My whole life was. Until something occurred and made everything I ever knew in my life change. I've went through drastic events and everything just kept getting worse for me. No matter how many times everything looks like it will get better, it's just a lie. I keep wondering, How will I get through with this and what's meant for me in life?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys and this is my new fanfic that I promised I would do! I hope it will be as good or maybe even better than the one I'm still doing... "Surprises of the Unknown." I like that fanfic and I like this one a lot too. I hope you guys would enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I would also like to thank those who have encouraged me and helped me out during my first fanfic. I wish there could be a really great way to show you how grateful I am. It was a pleasure to have you guys by my side. Anywho... Here's my next story... ENJOY! XD**

**Desclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or anything anything about it! :P**

~Chapter 1~

"Athena... wake up!" I opened my eyes tiredly and looked to see who disrupted my wonderful dream... Which I just forgot what it was about. DAMN MY LACK OF MEMORY! "Huh..?" My vision was a bit blurred but then it got straight and I was able to see my mom standing next my bedroom door. "I said to wake up. We have to leave now before we miss the plane." I sat up on my bed and almost fell back on my pillow. I just want to sleep. "Plane? Usually it's a bus we don't want to miss." I finally got myself out of my bed and was now standing. My legs felt like jelly and I couldn't stand up straight. "Athena, now's not the time to make jokes. We really do need to go so we could make it to Aunt Donna. We promised that we would visit her today."

Aunt Donna? Oh yeah, I forgot that it's today. I tried walking but couldn't do it correctly like I usually did. Ok, somethings wrong. I looked at the window and saw that it was still dark. Hmmm... strange. I shot my head to the clock and my eyes widened. "WTH! Mom! It's 4:30 in the morning!" My mom sighed. "Athena, we need to wake up early in order to be able to get ourselves ready in time to leave and catch the plane before it takes off. Stop worring that it's so early." I folded my arms. "I'm not worried that it's 4:30 in the morning or what ever. I'm worried that I didn't get my ten hours of sleep. Now I'm not gonna function well!" My mom just shook her head in surrender. "Just... lets go. Get changed and come down stairs. Breakfast is served. Your brother is already down there and he's usually the lazy one." With that, she left my room which made me all alone. "He's usually the lazy one." I said mocking her. "Lazy is my ass." I walked over to my dresser and got my clothes on. I put a blue shirt with a black sweater and jeans with my Nike shoes. I brushed my hair which at the moment, made me look like a witch, and put it up in a ponytail. Once I was done I went to the bathroom quickly to wash my face and hopefully be able to be more awake. Finally, I headed down to the kitchen.

My brother was the first one to greet me. "S'up sleeping beauty. Dreamed about prince charming?" I rolled my eyes. "Here's a question... Will you ever shut up?" He got himself into a exaggerated thinking pose while I sat on my chair to eat my breakfast. "How's this for you... No." He leaned on his chair and put his hands behind his head. "Sorry, I will not except that. I'm serious... Will you ever just close your mouth and be quiet for once?" He got out of his cool pose and looked at me. "Excuse me, are you deaf? I said loudly and clearly, no. What... Is that not enough for you?" I took a bite of my egg. "No..." He just stared at me with a look that said "shame on you." "Athena, X-avier, enough with all the commotion. We have to hurry." I gazed at my mom. "Yeah I know. Hey um.. where's dad?" She picked up X-avier's plate and put it in the dish washer. As soon as that happened, X-avier was already in the living room watching t.v. Obviously not interested in dad. "He quickly went to the store to buy a few things before we leave." I smirked. "OH! Can I go with him?!" She shook her head. "No you can't and you know it. You're only 10 and too young to be out at this time." I opened my mouth... about to say something until my mom answered me. Already knowing what I was gonna say. "No no and no. Stop asking the same thing. X-avier is only 13 and he's still a bit too young to be outside at this time as well. Can't you get a hint. I keep answering the same thing over and over again." I just turned around and went back to eating my breakfast.

"I'll take a hint... when I'm 60 and can't hear you anymore." I uttured under my breathe. My mom collected my plate and also washed it. I just went to the living room where my brother was and sat on the couch next to him. "Soooo... watcha watching?" He took his eyes away to take a quick glance at me and then back at the t.v. Screen. "Uh... I don't know. Just flipping through the channels to see what there is." I stared at his thumb that kept clicking the same button to switch channels. I knew there wouldn't really be anything interesting at 4:30 in the morning so I just got the book nearest to me and started reading what it said. "Entonces Moisés subió a Jesús y le pregunto: "¿Qué haré con el pueblo querido señor?... Wait.. What the heck am I reading?! This is spanish." I looked at the cover. Ooops.. it's the Holy Bible. I put it down and this time went looking for an english book and not be lazily sitting on the couch. I'm not a couch potato like my brother... well maybe a little.

I then found a perfect book, War of the Worlds. I love this book. It's my most favorite. I went back to sit on the couch and started reading my book. But as I was just about to begin, my dad came inside. "Hey Athena, X-avier, Abarca! I'm back..." I REALLY wanted to say, 'Fuck you dad! I was just about to read a really good book!' But I don't curse and It's just a book. I shouldn't make such a big deal out of it. I went to my dad and hugged him. "Hey dad, good to have you back." He hugged me back and then let me go to go help out my mom with the packings. By the way, Abarca is my mom. Just so you don't get confused. My brother also went to go greet dad but I was too lazy to care about it. Instead, I went to my room and got my own stuff ready. "Hmm, I got my clothes, items, all this other stuff. Yeah I guess I'm ready. Wait..." I looked around on my bed and on the cabinets. "WHERE'S MY PHONE! Oh no... I'm gonna die!" Suddenly, I felt something buzz in my jean pocket. I took it out. "Oh, there you are!" I hugged it. "I'm saved! THANK YOU LORD ALMIGHTY!" I put my phone back in my pocket and was about to take the most hardest journey ever known to human kind... Taking the heavy bags down 10 steps of stairs. Impossible, right? Pray for me... for I may never come back alive.

I was just about to leave when I heard something rustle under my bed. I got on my kness and poked my head under the bed to see what had made the suspicious sound. I was able to make out something black whoosh by. Then I heard an other sound. I shot my head up and looked around. I noticed something at the corner of my eye. But as soon as I turned my head, it was gone. The only thing left was an opened window. I stood up and went walking towards it. There was nothing outside and whatever it was is now gone. I shook my head and closed the window. Maybe I was imaginating. I decided to ignore it and got my bags down the stair. When I finally made it down, I was panting. "Shoot... I need to work out. I can't get these two bags down 10 steps of stairs! That's ridiculous! Even more than my brother!" "Here let me help you out." I scanned at the figure that said that. It was my brother.

He took both of the bags and went walking outside to the car where apperently, our dad was. He might be a nuisance at times and makes a joke out of everything but he DOES care for me and will NEVER let anything happen to me. He's a great brother, more than I could ever ask for. I wouldn't want it any other way. I followed him outside to the car. My dad was checking the time on his phone. "Ok we're all packed up and it's 6:00. Right on time.!" I stared at my dad dementedly. "6 already? Is this how slow we are? Geesh, and I though turtles were suppose to be slow." "Just get in the car, Athena." I obeyed his command and closed the door behind me. My brother soon sat next to me and immediately took out his phone and started playing some sort of Zombie game. My mom was already in the car and my dad got in next to her in the driver's seat. "You ready guys?" she asked. "Uh... yeah." She smiled and then looked at X-avier. "How about you, X-avier?" "Huh?" He didn't even take his head out of th game. I mentally face palmed.

"X-avier?" She shook him and he still didn't take his head out of the game. Instead, he said while still playing. "WAIT! NOOOOO! DIE YOU ASSHOLE!" This time I facepalmed for real. My mom looked annoyed by now. "X-avier, stop cussing at the zombie! Any you know you're not supposed to curse." He kept his head down, not caring a thing about what's going on around him. My mom signaled my dad to just start driving. He did and we soon hit the road. My mom was just about to do something else but I took in charge of that. I took his phone and opened up the window, making it look like I was gonna throw it out. His first reaction was... um for me, it's perfectly normal. "NO YOU FUCKER! GIVE ME IT BACK! I'M ABOUT TO DIE!" My mom looked more annoyed now that he disobeyed what she said earlier. Apperently he didn't listen to a word she said. I faced my mom. "Mom, I got this." With that, she got back on her seat talking to my dad. Atfer that, I looked back at my brother. "If you want it then start openning your ears and listen to what the world has to say!" He looked at me in irritation. "Or what?!" I grinned maliciously. "Or I'll drop your phone out the window and you'll never see it again!" He scoffed. "You're bluffing." I put on a serious face. "Dude, you've known me my whole life! Now tell me... am I now?" His face turned a bit nervous. "Well no but... give me it jerk!" I shook my head. "Pay up first." He groaned. "FINE! I'm sorry and could you PLEASE give me my phone back!?"

I stayed there and waited for a while. He stretched his hand out towards me. "Well? Give me it." I waited a few more seconds and then the sound of munching and a Game over was heard. I beamed in my accomplishment. X-avier just brought both of his hands to his face and fell backwards in anger. I shoved the phone in his face. "There... take it now." He took his hands out of his face and rapidly yanked it out of my hands. "Thanks for nothing. I was SO close to beating it! It took me two days. TWO DAYS! I've done soo many stuff for you because I actaully have a heart that cares and instead you-" I covered his mouth. "Would you do the world a favor and shut up! How many times do I have to tell you. Yes I care but you did deserve it. Sorry, OK?" I took my hand off and looked out the window for my enjoyment.

"Yeah whatever." He went back into the game. I rolled my eyes at his immaturity. He's so talkative and into video games more than me! But I love him just like that. I caught a quick glimpse at him and then smiled. It's true, I do really care and love him. And I don't want him to change at all! This trip will take a while and I'm gonna get bored soon. What should I do? Look at cars passing by? Eh.. best choice I got. I looked everywhere outside the window. Red car... green car.. silver car with a messed up bump. That car is gonna need a repair. After a while of looking at cars, which was surprisingly entertaining, I overheard a conversation between my parents. I didn't hear it from the beginning though.

Mom: Did the old man tell you the same thing?

Dad: Yeah... but that was a 3 years ago. Ok look.. Stop worrying. I don't know why you had to bring this whole topic up.

Mom: It's just I care for my duaghter and as a mother I need to do stuff like this. *sigh* I just wish what the old man said wasn't real or at least not occurr to us.

Dad: I know but... that's the so called destiny thing, whatever he said. I tried to not pay much attention to it. I suggest you ignore it too.

Mom: Yeah... Ok, I guess.

What are they talking about and what does it have to do with me? I ignored them the rest of the way so that I wouldn't get so caught up and worry myself. BACK TO THE CARS! Blue car... yellow car... another green car... white car... black car... gray car coming staright towards us in high speed... purple c... Wait... WHAT! "DAD! CAR!" Everything happened in a flash. My brother lifted his head up from the game.. My mom's eyes widened.. my dad tried turning the wheel... and I curled myslef up into a ball and used my arms as a defense, covering myself. Everything soon turned bright and a loud crash was able to be heard from miles away.

**AN: OMG! That is some way to end a chapter. Well for me it is. Sorry for the language. I don't curse but in this story, it will have some of those words so that it could fit with the characters and their personality. Cuz you know... There are people like that in the world. It's just logical Ok? TAKE IT LIKE A MAN! Sooo, did you like it? Was it good? Plz review and tell me what you think! I will greatly appreciate it! Now yes I know... What am I doing writing a new fanfic when a few of you guys are still waiting for the other chapter in my other fanfic? Don't worry! I'm working on it. It's just taking me some time and I'm trying to put in a little pozaaazzz! I'll have it up in a bit! I'll TRY to put it up ASAP! But it depends since I'm still working on my boring responsibilities! I promise you though... as soon as summer hits... I WILL BE UPDATING ABOUT EVERY 4-5 DAYS! I mean.. it's vaca! VACATION TIME! I'll have plenty of time to work on my chapters and stories! But that doesn't mean I won't have any important work to attend to. I'm busy EVEN WITHOUT school. You know how it goes... the older you get.. the more the work piles up in your life. Well... I just want to know if you guyz liked this fanfic and if it's AT LEAST ok. It will sure pump me up. I was really excited to do this. :P I also have to say something important. In this fanfic... It will take a while until Athena, my main character, finally meets the ninja. So she won't be meeting them until like 5-6 chapters away from here. Don't get mad at me if all you wanted was to see the, AWESOMELY AMAZING NINJA KNOWN TO MAN KIND, but the problem is... If I don't start from the beginning, you guys wouldn't really understand a thing of what's going on or what Athena's talking about. So I'm doing this for you guys! I'll try updating frequently and I have a question... (I asked this question to vamps already... ) I felt like saying that OK! XD**

**Who do you like better so far? X-avier or Athena?**

**You don't have to answer but just think about it if you can. :P Besides that... SAYONARA! TTFN! XD **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: HEYLO PEEPS! I am back with MOOOORRRREEE! I just couldn't help myself and so I REALLY wanted to update this story right away. Just to warn you... this story will have A LOT of surprises! Get yourselfves ready! Anywayz... I will like to thank Secret Agent Alanshee and mlplover333 for reviewing. It indeed make me feel better about my fanfic and is also a part of the reason why I wanted to update this sooner! I would also like to thank anyone else who has read this and is STILL reading this right now... ^-^ Now enough of that and plz ENJOY! **

**Desclaimer: You should know this by now and this is the last I'm putting this. I do NOT own Ninjago! **

~Chapter 2~

Athena's P.O.V.

"*Cough cough*" My eyes slowly opened as I wiped my forehead. "Am I stilll... *cough* alive?" Once my eyes started to work again and everythignin front of me was now visible, I gasped and my jaw dropped all the way to the ground. There was gray smoke floating around, there was a broken car crushed into us, the car is sideways, and I see blood everywhere. Now this gets me scared. I looked at my hand and they were all bloody, so is my left leg and my nose. I have a few scratches but other then that, I'm fine. I the heard a groan. I turned my head and saw my mom with blood coming out of the side of her neck. She had some wounds everywhere aruond her as well. "Mom?" I whispered. She slowly turned her head. Her eyes looked drowsy and she looked like she couldn't breathe well. "Athena... *inhale's deeply* check to see if X-avier's awake..." I nod and try to crawl over to X-avier. He had his eyes closed, his cinnamon hair was covered in blood, his head is laying on the window which is cracked and now has a hole, his arm has a big cut with lots of blood gushing. This got me worried. "X-avier... X-AVIER!" I whispered/shouted while shaking him. He didn't move a muscle. "X-avier... PLEASE wake up. For me?" He still didn't move. I could feel the warm tears slide down my cheeks. I gazed at my mother who had the same worried face as I did. I was just about to do something until I heard a cough. I quickly looked back at X-avier. He coughed again. I smile grew on my lips and I wiped a few tears from my bloody hand.

His eyes opened up rapidly and he took a long breathe for air. He kept breathing in a fast pacetill it started to slow down to how a normal preson should breathe. Tear kept coming out but these were tears of joy. "X-avier!" I pulled him into a strong hug. I could tell it took him some time to process what had just happened because he kept looking around. He then hugged me back. "It's ok Athena... I'm *cough* fine." We break apart. "Glad to hear it." I smiled and he returned it back. I look back at my mom. The look on her face was now getting me to worry. It was filled with fear, anger, and tears. "Mom what's wrong?" She swiftly shot a glance at me and looked away. "Mom?" This time it was X-avier who was getting worried. I could hear my mom cry lightly and whine. Ok this is enough... stop worrying us! "MOM! Tell me right now WHAT IS IT!?" She sighed and weakly said, "It's just.. *Inhale's deeply* well, uh.. It's hard to say but... *inhale's deeply*" By the look on X-avier's face, I could tell he had enough. "MOM! JUST FUCKING TELL US WHAT IT IS! YOU'RE PUTTING US ALL UNDER PRESSURE!" My mom sobbed even more and FINALLY said, "Just call the hospital!" My eyes widened. "Why?" My mom stared at us with a glare. "Just do it now before it's too late! Use your phone X-avier! *Inhale's deeper than last time*" I could hear her sob in the corner of the window. I took a look around and then that's when I saw it. It was dad. He had a big window glass stabbed into him. My face overwhelmed with fear. I heard the phone buzz in X-avier's hand. "Hello? Yes um.. this is *cough* X-avier. We need you here NOW! We got into this car crash. *Cough* We're on the noble highway. Ok.. *cough* thanks.. please hurry." His voise sounded a bit raspy. Once he was done... I shook him and pointed towards dad. I could hear a gasp his lips.

The car was sideways so it was hard for me to move around but I eventually made it to dad. The scene was even more worse looking at it up close. I could still hear mom wheep and sob. Dad had absolutely blood EVERYWHERE! The glass stabbed into him wasn't a pretty scene at all, especially since he's my dad. His eyes were closed and he's not making any signs of being alive at all. I quickly checked his pulse. At first I freaked out when I didn't feel anything but I soon felt a beat. It went REAL slow so we're gonna have to hurry. "We have to find a way out!" I looked back at X-avier who looked like he now gained some courage. "It could be our only hope and we need to take that piece of glass out of dad. It could get infected and if we just leave it there, let's just say it won't end up well. I nodded my head and mom joined in. I tried looking for a way out and so did mom but we didn't find anything. The doors were locked and broken so it would't budge open. I then heard something break. I turned my head and saw a way out. X-avier kicked it open! He looked staright at me. "Athena, you first." I did as he said and tried to crawl out. Him helping me out in the process. As soon as I was out, the sight wasn't any better. Our car was laying sideways and the silver car was crashed into us. By the looks of it, there was only one guy in that car and he's holding... wait is that alcohol? Ugh.. I should've known it was a drunk dude. He's not moving at all. GOOD! He better be dead! It couldn't really see anything that much since there was now a dark fog. I felt a cool breeze pass by and used my arms to cover my shivering body. I looked back at my dad's car and I was able to see mom crawling out. "Here let me help!" I got down on my knees and pulled her out softly until she was completely out and able to stand on both of her legs. She seem ok except for the part where it's becoming a problem to breathe for her. Oh please hurry up ambulance!

I could hear X-avier grunt but he's not coming out! "X-avier... are you.. ok?" Why did this have to happen to us!? I hope we could at LEAST make it all out alive. "Yeah I'm... *sigh* No.. I'm stuck." I got more perturbed. "What do you mean by... STUCK?! X-avier... quit scaring me!" "I'm not lying ATHENA!" His voice sounded a bit aggrevated. I signaled mom to stay there as I went to go help X-avier. I got back on my knees and look inside. I squinted my eyes and then I saw what the problem was. X-abier's right foot is caught between to seats and metal thing. I could see more and more blood come out every time X-avier moves his leg. "X-avier... STOP! You're only hurting yourself!" He looked up at me. "But it's the only way to get out! I'm sorry..." I'm sorry.. what! NO! "X-AVIER.. STOP! NOOO!" It was too late. He yanked his foot with all his might. It DID get out... but some skin parts were cut off and you could see his ACTUAL muscles. Eww! I could even make out a crack sound and X-avier screeched in pain. "*GASP* X-AVIER! WHY?" More tears kept coming out. "YOU IDIOT! JUST STOP RIGHT NOW!" His eyes were shut tight as blood kept falling out of his leg.

I stared back at my mom who had her hands to her mouth and tears falling down. Her face looked soo woried like mine. I looked back at X-avier who was just laying there with his eyes shut. "X-avier?" "Yeah?" His eyes still stayed shut. "You still ok?" He opened his eyes and shot me a glare. "Dude.. I'm NOT fine. I'm just laying here until the pain goes awa... OW!" I saw him flinch as he grabbed his leg. "X-avier!" He looked back up at me with pain written all over his face. "I'm ok it's just a sting. It'll go away soon. Eah!" I looked at him straight in the eyes.. well his eyes were shut at the moment BUT STILL! "X-avier... you're not fine. The ambulance will be here soon... stay put and try not to do anything that will hurt you any worse." He carefully nodded his head. Ugh... why X-avier? He never did anything wrong! I stood back up and went to my mother who was all in tears. I gave her a big hug and tried comforting her. "Don't worry... X-avier is ok... he's at least NOT dead! The only one to worry for is dad." My mom returned the hug. It seemed to work... but very little. We stayed like that with our eyes shut and all I could hear is her breathing deeply every few seconds.

Instantly, I heard a noise that came from where the car was. My mom and I quickly turned our heads but not in time. Whatever it was, it was there momentarily. It left with a flash. I could only notice something black... which seemed oddly familiar. Wait... wouldn't that be the flash from the one I saw in my room? I once again ignored it and went to the car. The top was ripped off and there was now a BIG openning. X-avier could easily get out now! And dad too! I ran out of my mom's grasp and towards the car. X-avier seem as surprised as me. "What was that!?" I shook my head. "I wish I knew. Now try to get out. It's more easier now." He nodded his head and started to use his arms to pull himself out of the sqiushed up spot. I helped him up and put his arm on my shoulders. While we walked, he hopped a little. I looked at his broken foot with fret. X-avier noticed me. "Athena, it's ok. It's better than being dead." I thought about what he said and nodded. I was starting to lead him to mom but he stopped me. "What are you doing!?" He shook his head. "No Athena, take me to dad." "But-" "Now Athena!" I stared at him but did it anyways. Once we made it there, I helped him get on his knees. He started to examine dad like, checking his pulse, feeling his chest, some other stuff... What is he doing? "What are you doing?" "I'm trying to see if he's still breathing and which is the best way to pull this piece of glass out of him with out risking his life. "WHAT!? How do you know how to this?!" He sighed. "Books and video games. Now no more questions... I need to concetrate." I obeyed and went back to my mom. There was still one thing in my mind... How ripped off the top part of the car that helped X-avier escape? The answer may remain unknown... for now.

We waited 2 minutes and I heard X-avier speak. "I'm done. Come here and help me." My mom and I went walking to him. Dad's stabbed part was bandaged a little, his scars were cleaned and he looked better than before. "Whoa... It might not be professionally taken cared of, but it's the best we got. At least he's more healed now. I hope we could make it in time. X-avier agreed. "Yeah, all we have to do is wait." I picked him up and let his arm lay on my shoulders again. "It's good thing you know all of this stuff. "Yeah, it is." We waited for only 7 minutes more until the ambulance finally came. One of them took dad in and the other took X-vier along with mom. I rode in the front seat with one of the ambulance people. Everyone else had a problem except me. I just had cut and bruises with some blood. Mom had trouble breathing, dad got stabbed, and X-avier broke his leg. Oh lord... please help us...

We finally made it to the hospital and I had to wait in the waiting room. X-avier came out first. I ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "X-AVIER!" He quickly hugged me back and then let go. "I can't really hug you. My foot's in a cast and I need to treat it well." I nodded and went back to sit down. This time, with X-avier by my side. We waited for about 12 minutes until a doctor came up to us. "Are you two the children of Mr. and Mrs. Walters?" X-avier bobbed his head. "Yes. I'm X-avier Walter and this is my younger sister, Athena Walter." The nurse wrote on her paper thing. "Ok.. nice to meet you. Now follow me." We both stood up and followed the doctor to a room. She stopped right in fron of the door. "In here is your father. He's not so good and we are trying are best to keep him breathing so that we could fix him up good as new. Take a quick look." She politely opened the door and let us in. Dad was in some sort of weird machine with tubes sticking out everywhere and is also helping him breathe. He looks ok for now and hope it stays like that to get better. I kept staring and couldn't help it any more. I lunged into my brother's arms and started to sob. He rubbed my back and rested his head onto my shoulder. "It's ok.. he'll be ok." He whispered into my ear. I sighed and closed my eyes. "Time's over. We need to move on." My brother and I looked at the door. The nurse gestured us out and we followed her into and other room.

"Ok now in here is your mother. She's better than your father but can't breathe correctly. We need to get her respritory system working normally again until she she starts to breathe more slower and then stop breathing all at once. Now that got me scared. No... please don't die on me! We walked in and mom was in a different machine. Something was attached to her mouth and she breathed through it. She was reading a book and when we walked in, she looked at us with delight. "Athena! X-avier! You're both alright!" We all got into a group hug. I could see the tears crawl down her smooth skin. We broke apart and I smiled at her. "It's good to see that you're ok. But one thing... Where will me and X-avier stay?" My mom didn't even need to think. She seemed to know the answer. "You and X-avier are going to sleep here in the hospital. There's a guest room in between mr and your father. I'm assumming you two will be sleeping there." "Ok.." X-avier and I said in unision. "Ok.. It's time to take you two to your room. It's pretty late." We nodded our heads, said goodbye to mom, and left. We stopped infront of the door and she let us inside. "Goodnight children. Sleep tight." The nurse closed the door behind us and me and X-avier wereleft alone. I turned to him. "You think mom and dad will be ok?" He stared at me with disturbness. "I'm sure they'll be ok. I... have faith. I nodded my head. W e both got into our beds and soon drifted off to sleep.

Next morning seemed sort of normal. Me and X-avier woke up, we got ourselves ready for the morning, ate breakfast, and so on. The only difference was that we were in a hospital. When we were done eating, we left to our room. I started to read my all time favorite book and X-avier started to watch t.v. Suddenly, a nurse came in. "Do you kids want to go check on your parents?" I put my book down. "Of course!" I got off the bed and walked towards her. X-avier turned off the television. "Definitely!" I jumped off the bed and got his cast back on. He then walked towards us and we both followed the nurse to our dad. He seemed fine as usual. I just still can't believe what I'm seeing. Once we left, we went mom. She seemed a bit better than yesterday and she was watching something on t.v. She's having a hard a time breathing but she needs her entertainment, no? "Hey mom!" She looked away from the t.v. To me and X-avier. "Hey Athena. Hey X-avier. It is indeed wonderful to see you again." X-avier smiled. "I should say the same to you. We're still kinda young to live on our own. We would really miss you if you or dad left." That made all of our smiles disappear. Mom shook her head. "X-avier, don't worry too much about this. Just live the most you can now that we're still alive. I'm still having a hard time breathing but at least I'm doing better." He put his head down. "Yeah... sorry." I could tell mom was debating on something. She kept staring all around us and she looked like she was deep in thought. "Hey mom... are you ok?" She gazed at me. "Well.. It's just-" "Times up... time to go kids!" My mom presumed. "I'll tell you an other time. Bye my children." "Bye mom." Me and X-avier both said.

We headed back to our room. I sat on my bed and took my book back out. X-avier came walking behind and turned the t.v. back on. There really isn't much we could do here so we usually do what we have access to. After a while.. I was starting to get tired. "Hey X-avier..." Hey glanced at me. "Something wrong Athena?" I shook my head. "No... I'm just letting you know that I'm gonna take a nap. I'm really tired and weary." "Ok.. fine by me." He looked back at the t.v. and I pur got the blanket to cover myself. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"Athena! ATHENA!" I sat up and gasped for air. 'WHAT IS IT! WHAT IS IT!" I looked and saw X-avier. "DUDE! Don't EVER wake me up like that EVER AGAIN JERK! You scared the living crap outa me!" I covered my mouth after I said that. "Oh my gosh! I'm not suppose to curse! I'm sooo sorry!" He just shook his head. "Look, I don't really care what you did! I curse too and that's not important at the moment!" His face turned glum whiched got me uneasy. What's the problem?

**AN: OH NO! What do you think it is? Find out in the next chapter! That will most likely come out saturday... :P Fridays are my most busiest day so I won't be able to update anything tomorrow. Anyways.. tell me what you think and how you think the story's coming out so far! It WILL bright up my day! XD Reviews would be great too! Thanks for reading! I hope to see you all next chapter! :P BAIZZZ~~! \(*U*)/**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guyz! I am now back with an other chapta! XD Hope you all enjoy it like most of you did with the first two chappies! ;P I will like to thank Vamp75 and soggybella679g for reviewing last chapter! ^-~ I appreciate it a lot. Also... I'm going to do this interview thing at the end of the chapter for fun. The only thing is that there will be spoilers for Ninjago episodes 32... so, I'm just warning you now. If you don't like spoilers, then don't read my interview at the end. YOU HAVE BEEN TOTALLY WARNED! DON'T YOU DARE FRAME ME! XD Anywayzz... enjoy!**

~Athena's P.O.V.~

X-avier sighed. "Just... follow me." He got up and walked over to the door. I thought about what could be going on. What COULD it be? Ugh... he's worrying me! . I got up and followed him, my hands clenched together in fear of what it could be. We walked down the hospital hallway and then up to our dad's door. Oh no... did something happen to him? My worrying gets bigger and bigger. X-avier had his hand on the door but he seemed to be deciding on whether to open it or not. Something must have happen. If not, X-avier wouldn't be like this. X-avier finally took his decision. He closed his eyes shut and opened the door. We walked in. My eyes widened. There were about 5 nurses and doctors surrounding my father. I tugged on X-avier's sleeve. He looked down at me.

"X-avier... what's going on?" His mouth opened but nothing came out. He simply shut it closed and gestured me to go look for myself. My breathing intensed as I slowly took each step closer to the bed my dad was in. Once I made it there, he looked ok except for the part that his chest isn't going up and down as it should. I grabbed his rist and tried feeling for a pulse but... I didn't feel anything. I covered my mouth with my hands. "No... no no NO!" I ran over to X-avier and jumped onto his chest. He hugged me in return and rubbed his hand on my back for comfort like he usually does. I felt hot tears slide down my cheeks. Why? Why us? Why does he have to die on us!? I opened my eyes and looked around. There was a ruckus in the room. All the nurses tried helping to keep my dad alive with his heart pumpimg, but nothing seemed to be working.

I couldn't help it anymore. I ran back to the room me and X-avier share. I crushed myself on the bed and cried into my pillow. Why am I suddenly going through this stuff? Will it stop or keep getting worse? Many thoughts kept running through my mind. Thoughts and questions that I have no answer to.

A few minutes passed by and X-avier was soon in the room, sitting next to me. "*sigh* I know, it's... harsh. But, we're gonna have to now live with it-" I rapidly picked my head up, out from the pillow.

"LIVE WITH IT! WTH! Our father is dying and all you do is say live with it?!" His head shot back with astonishment. "B-but.. I was-"

"I don't care what ever it was! At least show something that proves that you actually care!" I grabbed my pillow and hugged it while I layed back down on my bed. X-avier closed his eyes and turned his head in the opposite direction from where I was. "Look, I care. It's just, we have to stay calmed down in order to-"

"Just shut up! Let me mourn all I want." I turned around and kept hugging the pillow. I could tell that my brother was gonna say something else but chose to be quiet. Suddenly, a nurse came in. I gazed at her for about 2 seconds and then went back in trying to rest and sleep for a while. Why should I care about a nurse anyways? I couldn't see what was happening but I could still hear what they were saying.

"What do you want?" X-avier spitted at her.

"I... I just wanted to say that we are all sorry and feel bad about your loss. We tried all we can do but it was too late. The glass crushed a part inside him near the lungs and rib cage. He also lost a lot of blood which didn't help us with the situation. ...I'm so sorry." With that, I could hear the vibrations and steps of her feet shifting away. So that's it? We lost our father, didn't we. There was absolutely NOTHING they could have done? UGH! I really feel like beating the shiz out of someone. Heck, I would've slapped that nurse if I wasn't here mourning over my father curled into a ball on the bed. I shut my eyes shut and tried to forget about the whole thing. Night was overwhelming the Earth with darkness. X-avier went to his bed and drifted off to sleep. I don't know about him, but with all this, I just couldn't sleep. I wonder how mom would take this all in. Does she even know about dad and what just happened? I decided to just ignore it for tonight and to try to get some sleep. I need to be healthy, I mean, I can't just let the death of my father take over my life and ruin it. But, It's just to hard! Especially since he's my father and I care for him dearly. Shouldn't all the children? I just shook the thoughts out of my head and went to sleep. This is a day that will be hard to forget. It's the day I lost an innocent father, to a careless drunk idiot.

***~ 2 weeks later ~***

{Still Athena's P.O.V.}

Today was a special day. Everything was turning out to be good and these days have been getting better ever since the death incident. X-avier's cast was removed this morning and he's now able to move around normally like he should. I was a bit surprised. It looked as if nothing happened to him. He looked as good as new. That wasn't the only thing though. Our mother was finally breathing good again and so the doctors said they were gonna let her go tomorrow. Now THAT was awesome news. We could finally go home and everything would go back to normal. Well, not completely since one of us won't be making it back. At least dad's in a better place now. May we all hope he rests in peace.

"Your leg's still good right?" I questioned my brother. He bobbed his head while clicking the control, scanning the channels.

"Yeah, my leg's still ok. I'm just really glad that the worst is over." I nodded in aggreement. I hope it's over. Losing my dad was bad enough. I really don't want anything else misfortunate happening. I think I've delt through enough. Life, you can stop now. I flipped through the pages of my book. It was really interesting and I couldn't stop reading it. It was dark outside and the moon was shining as bright as ever. It was a wonderful night for what's gonna happen tomorrow. I was actually smiling in excitement. After through all I went through, I didn't think I would be smiling ever again. But just look at me now. Sitting on the bed, reading a book, smiling with my eye's sparkling in delight. I was finally enjoying myself. After an hour later, everything started to sound chaotic. I lifted my head out from the book and X-avier stopped looking at the t.v. We both stared at the door and then at each other. I got out of the bed and X-avier followed behind. I steadily opened the door and when my eyes saw what was going on, they literally popped out. There were nurses and doctors running in and out of rooms. Kids were crying and some people were just freaking out.

"What the heck is going on?!" I yelled. My brother stared in front of him with alarm and then down at me.

"I wish I knew." We both walked around, trying to get through the crowd without getting hurt and trying to find someone that will explain to us of what's going on. When we took a turn, that's when we found an answer. Some nurses where talking and me and my brother stayed hidden while eavesdropping on them.

Nurse 1: Do any of you have any idea what's going on?!

Nurse 2: I got no clue. It all happened so sudden!

Nurse 3: Yeah, everything was fine until out of nowhere, every single patient in the entire hospital suddenly started to slow their pace in breathing!

Nurse 2: I know... this has never happened before! It all happened at once.

Nurse 1: But what could it be?

Nurse 3: *shrug* All I know is that this all is definitely not normal!

Nurse 1: How will we save the patients? It's hard to get to all of them at the same time!

Nurse 3: That's what we're trying to work on.

Nurse 2: If only we knew what caused this out of the blue. If we knew, it would help stop it.

Nurse 1 & 3: *nod head*

One thought that ran through my mind hit me the most."Mom..." I whispered. I ran down the hallway and into my mom's room. Leaving X-avier behind thinking about what I'm doing. I quickly ran over to my mom's bed and sure enough, she was back to not being able to breathe. Tears were once again coming out. She gazed at me.

"Athena..." Her face looked so delicate and her eyes looked tired and weak. I slowly walked over to my mother. I stared at her with fret while she stared back wearily.

"Athena... *coughs and inhales deeply*" She said once more. No... please don't go.

"Yes?" My face showed lots of concern to her. I just want her to stay with us and not leave the way dad did. What the fuck is going on? Ugh.. hold I in... hold it in... My mother put her hand on my cheek and smiled softly. It did help take a bit of tension out of me, yet not enough to keep me calm and stop being anxious. It was there for a while but it sooned dissappeared. Once her smile turned upside down, it only got me more stressed. She sighed.

"Don't worry... I'll always watch over you from above. NEVER let ANYTHING pull you down. Don't let all this hurt yourself and your future. Move on and live your life as peacefully as you could make it. The old man was right... I just wish this could've lasted longer. Here... Keep this. (She hands Skyler a wooden bow and arrows) I am suppose to give this to you. Use it to protect yourself and anyone in need. ANYONE! Use this as a symbol of you and what you were made for. Make me proud. From now and on, you have to be tough and strong. But also remember, I love you Skyler."

This just made me get more agonized. "No... don't say that. You could still live. We can finally be fine and get back and... and..." She shook her head.

"I'm sorry. But this is what's meant to be. There is no way I'll even be able to survive this. Just please, don't mourn over me like you did with with your father. Move on and don't let anything pull you down. It would effect you and your future. Just listen to me... ok?" A waterfall came pouring out. No! She can't leave me now.

"But what about tomorrow!? We were gonna go home and everything was gonna be back to normal!" My eyes and face was red and I could feel some pain crossing my head as I cried. My mom just shook her head and weakly said, "I'm sorry, mi amor. Lo siento." "NOO!" I screeched. She can't go! Not now! Am I gonna be an orphan? X-avier as well? After I thought about X-avier, he came running through the door.

"Athena! What happened?" He gasped when he saw mom. She looked so pale, she was breathing very deeply and slowly, and she was just laying there as if she didn't have any strength to move a muscle. Everytime she breathed, it got slower the next. X-avier went walking to her. He rested his hands on her. I could even see the tears crawling down from his eyes, twinkling as they each took turns falling of his chin.

"Mom... please, no." His voice was cracking. And it wasn't because of puberty. It was because of what we both are wondering. Will she survive, or will she also lose a life and leave us both all alone with no one to look after us. I didn't want to keep on staring so I sat on a nearby chair. I examined the bow and arrows she gave me. Why would she give me this and why was I suppose to have it? What does this have that is so special? I mean like, it could've been anything. A nun-chuck, katana, kusarigama, sword, shurikens, you name it. I also analyzed the designs that where on it. There was some curved lines that looked like a wave on each side of the Bow. The arrows had blue feathers instead of red and had some blue and light blue highlights. I even overheard what my mom said to X-avier.

"X-avier... I want you to do anything for your sister. She is really special as to what that old man told me. Don't tell her anything though. She needs to take her time. Please protect your younger sister and teach her how to use the bow and arrows. Also teach her how to be mean and tough for the next big journey that's bound to come. I want you too to not let all this pull you back. Like I told Athena, keep moving on and prepare for the future. I'm sorry that it has to be like this. But it is what it is. I love you too X-avier. I want you to remember that."

After that speech, I could hear his breathing tense up and his tears hit the ground, releasing a small vibration throught the floor and to my feet. I turned and saw that my mom handed my brother a katana.

"Use this to help protect yourself and your sister. You'll need it." My brother nodded and wiped his nose. Mom just kept breathing so deeply. She then slowly closed her eyes until her sky blue irisis were out of sight. I got out of my seat and swiftly ran over to her.

"Mom! Nooo!" Once I got there, I grabbed her wrist and felt it. But, there was no heart beat to feel. She... died? No... please no. As much as I don't want to believe it, it's true. It's a fact and I can't deny it. I let go of her and got on my knees, crying into my hands that were hiding my face. I thought it would all get better. Will I never be able to have something good happen in my life ever again? X-avier would usually come to comfort me but he's sitting near a corner of the room, sobbing into his legs. We're both really upset and I know that some other children who are losing a family member is also crying like us. What the heck is going on? Why is every patient in the hospital dying all of a sudden. Who's responsible for this? My miserable feeling soon turned into fury. Whoever caused this... WILL regret it! I got up and took a deep breathe. I was about to go out there and beat anyone I see in sight, but that wouldn't bring my mother back to life and it's not something wise. I took some deep breathes to calm myself down. I can't let all this get the best of me. But my anger just wanted to pour and I felt like I wanted to say everything I felt, either good or bad. My abdomen felt twisted and I was starting to gain a big headache. I groaned in pain as I hold onto my head. Once I was completely calm, I walked over to X-avier and sat down next to him.

He picked his head out of his arms and legs and looked at me. He looked like a mess. His nut-brown hair was a bit messed up, his entire face was red with lot tears sliding down his face. His eyes were really red and looked really depressed. I touched his forehead and sure enough, it was warm.

"X-avier, you have to calm yourself down or your feelings would gain control of you. Please..." His face softened a bit and he did as I said. I wiped the tears out of his eyes with my sleeve and layed my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. We stayed like that, contemplating on what is happening and why it could be happening. The mayhem outside was starting to decline until it all got quiet. All that was left to hear was the wepts of children and some adults. Of course every patient here died. Not just our mom. From the noises I hear, most of the patients died at this moment. Some are about to. I feel bad for everyone who died and is gonna die here on this day. This isn't fair to me and everybody else too. This hospital might even get shut down because of this. I just hope no more innocent people would die like this. It's just too harsh.

"What are we gonna do now?" I opened my eyes and stared at the door. Some nurses was conversing outside. I shook X-avier lightly. He also opened his eyes. But before he could say anything, I put my finger against my lips to signal him to be quiet. I then leaded him over to the door. We silenty tip-toed over to the door as quiet as a mouse. I soundlessly opened the door just a tiny bit so that I could hear what they were saying. It could be something to help us out. But instead, this is what I heard.

Nurse 3: Well... all the patients are dying. Some of them already died. The rest are about to.

Nurse 1: Whatever is going on... It's nothing I've ever seened or been through before.

Nurse 3: I know... It's something that we can't stop. It's abnormal. Now we're gonna lose our jobs. From what just happened. This place is definitrly gonna get shut down.

Nurse 2: *nods* Dr. Abenshcohin already called the police to come and examine all this. Some FBI agents will also be here to see if they can solve the dilema.

Nurse 1: But wait... what about the children. I know a few that had parents here and are now orphans.

Nurse 2: That should be simple. We send them to the Orphanage.

Nurse 3: Yeah. It's basically the only option we got. Maybe even a Foster's home.

I felt my heart skip a beat. An ORPHANAGE! No way... the orphanage's here are awful. They don't have anything from this generation and the owners there treat you like crap. As if you didn't even exist. It's also where all the kids mostly commit suicide. Such fucked up shit! Ugh... there goes more dirty vocabulary again. I gets hard to hold everything in once in a while. My brother then shook me. I looked at him. His eyes were covered in worry.

"Athena... we have to go! Now!" I stand up and look at him as he races towards the window. He opens it up and stares at me.

"C'mon Athena! You heard them. We have to leave before they find us! Ahora!" I didn't hesitate and did what he commanded. I ran to him. I then heard something that made me lose my breathe.

"Did you hear something?" It was one of the nurses. They must've heard me.

"Someone might be in here. Let's check it out." I then started to feel their vibrations get bigger as their feet come closer to the door. X-avier pulled my arm. I turned my head to him and noticed that he was already outside. "ATHENA! NOW!" He shouted in a whisper. I then did something that I never usually did. Do things without thinking it through first. I jumped out the window and the results weren't good. I scratched my left leg with the side of the window and I when I was gonna land, I landed on my arms and you wouldn't believe how HARD it was to hold in the scream I wanted to let out from the pain. My arms literally bended and I then fell on my stomach. You see, this is a reason why I always think before I do an action. But at the moment, I was in a crisis. I picked my head up and looked around. I spotted X-avier who was motioning me to go to him. I quickly got up and ran over to him. Weird how I just went through a pain and already I'm up and running. When I made it to X-avier, he wasn't looking at me and leading me somewhere else to escape. Instead, he was staring at something. I followed his gaze and then saw it too. It wasn't a something though, it was a SOMEONE. I can't tell it's gender but all I know is that it's dressed up in a black suit. By the looks of it, it was probably to camouflage with the pitch-black surroundings. This person was holding some sort of thing and it was glowing. What is that? The human then unplugged it from the roof of the hospital. Wait.. Unplugged from the hospital! Was it HIM or HER that took away the people's life in there. I didn't know what to believe. Why would someone do such a thing? And for what reason? The person then hold on to the glowing object whiling jumping down the 55 ft. building. Whoa... does this person know what it's doing? I mean, HELLO! It's a 55 ft. building! You could get killed if you jumped off something that high. But to my surprise, this person made it to the bottom safe and sound. I could feel the temperature inside me heat up. So it was THAT person who killed my mother! I was just about to go after him and get him myself but my brother grabbed my shoulder. He must've discovered the same thing I did.

"No, now's not the time for revenge. It won't help us in anything besides letting our anger out. But we have to learn how to control it." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." He went through the trees of a forest. Before I followed him, I took one last glance at the hospital and the place where that assassin was. That idiot took away many lives of many people, and one of them was my mother! I WILL get that starnger back. That person can't get away with it. I then left and followed X-avier down through the forest. I still couldn't believe that my own parents died in that hopistal... and that I'm leaving one behind from their death. I couldn't even do them a funeral to remember them by.

~Unknown P.O.V.~

I ran down through the forest with the battery tucked in my arm. I kept on smirking about how well my mission came out. It was actually pretty simple from what I thought it would be like. I did catch two people who were staring at me when I was on the roof. But they can't do anything that much. While running, I stared at the battery. I could hear the souls of the people I just drained out. All this would do perfect for what I'm gonna do soon. After some time of running, I finally made it to my secret underground room. I locked everything up so that no one could get in. Once I knew that everything was secured, I got my stuff ready for my plan. I brought down my bandana that covered my nose to my neck and took the battery to an engine. I put the battery filled with the life of people into the engine and everything started to turn on. The big screen was starting to flicker. Finally, the Overlord's face was shown on the screen. **(AN: You know how in Ninjago the Rebooted series, the overlord's face is presented on a screen? Thats what it looks like right now. Just wanted to let you know.) **I grinned maliciously. Perfect... The battery helped me bring the Overlord back to life with the life of the people from the hospital. It worked just as planned.

"What the... where am I!?" The overlord asked. I guess I'm gonna have to do a lot of explaining.

"Let me explain, Overlord. First off, take a look at me." He did and once he did, he gasped.

"YOU! I never thought that you would bring me back to life. Especially throughout all these years, I thought that you would've been dead by now." I smiled venomously and shook my head.

"You should know by now that I ain't normal. I could live for a long time as well. You have also missed a lot during these passed few years. The last time you were in Ninjago was when you battled and was defeated by the first spinjitzu master. He is now long gone and his children, Garmadon and Wu are the only known decendants of him. I have heard that Garmadon got a wife but I don't think they got any children yet. Now that the years have past and mostly everyone has forgotten about you ever since of your death, it would be a good time to attack again. To take them by surprise. It is why I have broughten you back. I will need your help for this mission. But this time, we shouldn't fail." I stayed there, waiting for the Overlord to process everything and respond back.

"I see... But we may have to look out for these so called children of my worst enemy. They too could defeat me they same way their father defeated me. Despite that, when do you suppose we start our... mission." I grinned. Glad to know he agreed to the plan.

"I would say in about a few years. I have to go on a journey first and it will take a while. This place I'm going to be going to will show me scerets that will help us on our quest and surely enough, we could soon reach the goal you truly desire. Sorry that it has to take long before we start but we need as much information as we can get. A good villain needs to know everything in order to be able to find weaknesses and all that crap to defeat our nemesis. While I'm away, you should probably get information on the things you've missed after the battle and the present. Once you know your surroundings, you'll be able to work more better and not be confused on any topics. Got it?" The overlord laughed evily.

"You are indeed smart. I'm glad to have you here. Yes, I got it and I will try my best in learning what I have missed. One question though... where's Cynthia?" My left eyebrow went up. What about that little bitch?

"What about her? I don't give no crap to her." The overlord just grinned at my answered.

"Even though you're disrespecting your younger sister, I like your additude for that. You have almost no heart and it will work well in almost every mission we will do. You'll be very useful for this." I smirked back.

"Good to know that you agree. I will be going now. See you in a while, Senpai." I bowed my head and then went heading outside. I sneakily went through any obstacle that would get in my way. My destination? The Temple of light.

~Sensei Wu"s P.O.V.~

My eyes opened up in shock and my jaw dropped. If my spirit smoke is correct, then it's true that the Overlord has been resurrected. My brother immediately came into the room.

"Brother, are you ok? I heard you and something seems to be wrong." I just stood up and walked over to him, my bamboo staff banging the floor in each step.

"Nothing much brother, except for the part that the Overlord is back." He gasped. Almost not believing in what I said. I nodded my head.

"It is correct. The overlord is back and now is the time that we should assemble the next generation of the ninja team. Each of the six masters. I also believe that the Overlord has a new assistant who will be helping him out. We need to try to find the Ninja soon." Garmadon nodded at my statement.

"Indeed. But it will take a while. These new ninja could be located anywhere. We first need to locate their destinations. Then will we strike and get them together for their battle." I stroke my beard and headed towards the window looking out.

"We have enough time. But either way, the sooner, the better. We shall wait no longer and commence the search. Misako could also help out if she pleases." Garmadon walked towards me.

"I'm sure she would love to help. She could try but it may be a bit hard for her. Remember, she's pregnant." I nodded my head and walked over to the wardrobe. Inside were the blue, red, white, black, green, and aquamarine ninja suits. These belong to the six masters who will soon need to accept their destiny and fate. We won't find them right away. We will need to find the person who IS the prophesied ninja, then find their locatoin, and finally go and get them. This will take some time but I have faith. The search for them has now begon.

~Athena's P.O.V.~

Me and X-avier kept on walking for miles but I couldn't find any place useful in this forest that would work as a good place to sleep in. All the tree's had twisted branches and nothing looked comfortable to rest on. After some time of walking, we finally made it to a perfect tree. It was big, had some big holes that me and X-avier would be capable of fitting in and the branches where in a way that is strong enough to sustain us.

"This one's perfect. Wanna rest in it and have it as our shelter?" I questioned my brother. He looked at the tree and then back at me.

"Yeah sure. It looks good enough." With that, we climbed the tree and crawled into a hole. It was kinda squishy but as long as it's fine for us to sleep in. With some other stuff around this forest, we could improvise and make it more qualified for us to live in. I just hope this could all work out. Before I fell asleep, X-avier said something to me.

"Hey Athena, I know that with all this we've gone through and the things we'll soon go through, it might be holding you back. You're so innocent and kind and it just makes you feel even more bad about the situation. From now and on, you're gonna have to be rough, strong, aggressive, tough, and all that. It WILL help you be able to pass through circumstances and won't hold you back. It might be all rude and mean, but it's gonna have to be how you'll be living now. So, let any anger out for these days. Let it all out. You can't hold everything in. It's not healthy and it won't be good for you either. But for now, just relax. I'll also show you how to use the bow and arrows tomorrow and everyday after that. You know, for survival." I just stared outside of the tree, looking up at the stars.

"Yeah.. ok."

***~ 5 Years Later ~***

**BANG! **I put down my bow and smiled. Right in the center of the target! BAM! XD

"Nice. You really have done some great improvement over the years." I looked at my brother and chuckled.

"Well, I have a great teacher." He just laughed back. 5 years have past and you better believe it when I say that I have completely changed. I'm all tomboy-ish now, I'm really stubborn, DEFINITELY competative and aggressive, all that stuff. I used to be all innocent and really easy to upset, but now, I'm like a troublemaker and NOTHING offends me in any way. It's like I have a rock where my heart is. But it's all for my own good. If I hadn't change, I would STILL be mourning over my parent's death and everything else. After living the life in the forest, me and X-avier have really learned how to survive and some strategies in fighting. I've gotten really good in my bow and arrows and have used my skills to hunt down prey for the food me and X-avier need to survive. X-avier has taught himelf how to use the katana and sure enough, he uses it like a pro. We're like some ninja siblings living in the forest. It's really cool but the only drawback is that we can't do things that normal kids usually did. We fight and use the laws of survival, kids lay down watching t.v. all day or sometimes go out and hang with their friends. Well, most of them do. I gotta say, I'm proud with my new skills, and ability. Not many people can learn skills like these. Since 5 years have past, I'm no longer 10. I'm now 15 and X-avier's 18.

I heard a cricket and as soon as I did, I looked at where the sun was. It was nearing the horizen which shows that it was gonna be night soon. We need to look for food quick. I turned over to X-avier.

"Yo, we have to go get our dinner before setting off to sleep." X-avier looked at the sun and nodded.

"Yeah, ok. Let's get going." With that, we went seaarching around the forest. I climbed up on the trees and so did X-avier. We jumped, flipped, swinged from tree to tree until I finally spotted a deer. I flipped onto a branch.

"Down there. Deer: Abrendora les unde parter." We use this language so we could let each other know for a prey and if it's good enough to eat. The deer was nice and plump. My brother examined it for a while and bobbed his head.

"It's the best one yet. You get the deer, and I'll get the wood for the fire to cook it."

"Got it." We high-fived and he headed off wondering around the woods, looking for something that we can use to ignite it. I kept my eyes on the deer, never leaving it out of sight. The deer has really good hearing so I have to move around swiftly through the trees. I'm trying to look for a suitable spot to shoot It with my arrows. Once I did, I took my arrows out and tried to get it on target. I inhaled and exhaled. Do this like you do with a target. Shoot for the middle and do not miss it. I brought my arm back and then, I let it go. I ducked down, waiting to see if I got the hit. Luckily I did and I got it on the leg. The deer took this as a warning and started running away.

"Oh fuck no! Get back here, I'm freaking starving." I flipped down and started running towards it. I didn't even knew how fast I could run until I noticed that I was catching up to it. Deer run WAY faster than humans, so for me to be able to beat a race with one, it could be the training or a talent. I took out my bow and arrows and started shooting at it. Once I did I jumped up to tree and swung to an other. I shot the deer again and jumped across to another tree and flipped to a tree nearby. Once I shot my fourth arrow, I got it by the neck. The deer started to slow down and eventually bump into a tree. The arrow must've gotten in really deep to make the deer bump into a tree. I jumped down and ran towards the deer. It layed there, lifeless, and delicious. I put my bow on my back and picked up the deer. I then headed back to the camp where my brother should be.

Once I got there, X-avier had everything setted up. The fire and the thing to hang the deer to cook it. When he looked at me, he grinned.

"Glad to see your back. And you did that faster than any other days. You have certainly improved." I embraced what he said and lightly smiled back.

"Yeah, it was actually easy. Oh, and also, I was able to outrun the deer." He stayed there, staring at me. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms.

"What? You jealous?" He snapped out of it and shook his head.

"No, I just find it impossible. But whatever floats your boat." I shrugged and just decided to shut myself up, and get the deer in place for cooking it. I understand that it's kinda impossible to out run a deer but, we've been training here in this forest for a long time. You never know if we've adapted to this place like the animals. After a while, the cooking was done and we gathered to eat. If you're wondering how deer tastes like, it's chicken. Almost chicken, with a bit of something else, but still mostly chicken. Err.. maybe beef? Eh, I don't really care. There was a bit of left overs so we kept that in a mud pit. The mud helps conserves the food and keeps the dead deer from getting in contact with the oxygen and also keeps it from decaying. It's almost like a fridge in some way. The only thing we have to do is get the meal out and wash the dirty mud away. Then it's good to eat again.

"Did you get any water?" I asked my brother. He just stared at me and bit his lip.

"I couldn't really find any that much. Do you want to go look for some now or tomorrow?" I took my gaze off him and towards the sun. It was now starting to set and the sky was turning purple and red. The darkness of the night was mastering the whole sky ubove us. Night was almost here. I looked back at X-avier.

"I think it would be better for tomorrow. It's already night. We need to rest and you know those carnivorous animals come out at night. If we stay up any longer, they could get to us and devour us." X-avier took a look at where the sun was and then back at me.

"Yeah, ok. Let's head back home." We gathered up our tools and started walking towards the tree we found 5 years ago. It also has changed a bit. It grew taller, some branches were thicker, and me and X-avier built a kind of house on it. People will usually call it a "Tree house." But, I like to call it a house on a tree. Because you know, normal tree houses are like one room. OUR so called tree house, is actually a house on a tree! It has like about three rooms. My room, X-avier's room, and a storage room. We don't need no bathroom and we don't even have those kind of tools. If we ever need to do our necessities, then we just go tinkle behind a bush or something. You know, like Tarzan. We climbed up the tree with a bit of help of it's branches and made it to the top. X-avier had decided some time ago to camouflage and conceal the house so that any hikers or people passing by wouldn't see it. We also build it high up for it to not be spotted on lower grounds. It helps us survive without getting caught. We like to move like a shadow. To move fast and silent, and not be seen. We entered the structure and I immediately put my stuff away in the storage room. My bows and arrows, the bag of the arrows, and my fingerless gloves. The fingerless gloves are actually useful when hunting. It protects our hand from any scratches with our weapons and our fingers could move freely and feel stuff. X-avier also put his stuff away. Once we were done, we started getting ourselves ready for sleeping.

"Oyasumi nasai." I whispered to him before heading off to my room.

"Buenas noches." He responded. We like to talk to each other in different languages at times. I don't know why, we just do and we like it. We each entered our room and into our beds. The bed isn't the most comfortable, but it's something nice to sleep on. As I was closing my eyes, I felt a strong vibration. I knew it wasn't my brother, and didn't belong to an animal. It was something else. I tried to ignore it but the vibration only got bigger. I eventually opened up an eye but I didn't see anything. Everthing looked normal. That was until something covered me up. Like a bag or... wait... AM I GETTING KIDNAPPED! I started struggling and moving around but nothing worked.

"What the fuck? Let go of me bitch!"

**~X-avier's P.O.V.~**

"What the fuck? Let go of me bitch!" I opened my eyes instantly and gasped. That sounded like Athena. I quickly got out of the bed and started running down the hall. I barged right into Athena's room and as soon as I processed what I was seeing, my eyes widened up.

"ATHENA? WHERE ARE YOU!?" She wasn't anywhere in her room and her bed was all messed up. Where could she be? I felt myself begin to worry. No, please no. I can't lose her either! I don't want to lose someone else. I think I've went through enough! A thought struck my mind. Based on the information I found and what I heard Athena say, one of the explanations for this was a bandit. Someone must've stoled her. But for what? I may not know, but I have to go look for her... pronto.

**AN: There we go, an other chapter done. I can't wait to upload the next chapter! XD Please don't hate me. I know I did some horrible things to Athena, but that's just-**

**Cole: HOW THE COOKIE CRUMBLES! XD**

**AN: NO! Get the heck out!**

**Cole: :3 *leaves***

**AN: Good... now back to what I was saying. It's just how the story is planned out and how it helps to go flowing along with the rest of the chapters and all that. You know, it's kinda hard to explain. And now, I will be interviewing Jole! I know some of you might be wondering who's Jole, but it's really simple actually. He's a character in episode 32 of Ninjago. Jole is a weird name, but you'll understand it after this interview. That's if you're even gonna read the interview. Cause like, some people may not like spoilers so they're gonna have to skip the interview. I'm just doing it for fun and entertainment. Anywayz enjoy! X3**

**(WARNING: Once again I am announcing, if you don't like spoilers... stop reading right now. Just stop, don't read this sentence. You're still reading! You're doing this to yourself you know. T_T I'm gonna stop writing now... XD)**

**~Interview~**

**Me: Hello, today we have... JOLE! XD**

**Jole: Uh... hello?**

**Me: Yes, hi. Now Jole, tell us about yourself. :)**

**Jole: I'm a robot. :I**

**Me: :| Please be more specific...**

**Jole: Ok... My REAL name is Roboarcturus3000. I have no clue as to why you are calling me "Jole." I'm a robot that works at a movie theater and I'm dark blue with glowing light blue eyes. I believe that is all you may need to know about me. **

**Me: Yeah, I guess. Hey, do you remember that psycho chic who called you Jole? Btw, It's the reason why I'm calling you Jole. ;P**

**Jole: Is she the girl in red, with black short hair up to her shoulders?**

**Me: Yes, her name is Nya.**

**Jole: Nya? That was the girl who randomly took me to this tall weird building with two other boys? I thought it was all weird and I was a bit fustrated. I needed to go back to my job.**

**Me: Yes, that's her. The two boys are Jay and Cole and that tall building you're talking about is Borg Industries.**

**Jole: Ok... processing... Affirmative. Since you seem to know a lot, do you have an explanation to what happened that day?**

**Me: Well... yeah. Ahem...**

**It was the day when the ninja got their elemental powers. They THOUGHT that they had defeated the overlord in episode 31 so they were like, resting. Kai went.. I'll interview him on that an other time. Just too hilarious to tell and explain right now. Zane stayed with P.I.X.A.L. Finding information and all that. But... Cole and Jay went on a double date with Nya so that at the end, she will have to decide who to choose. (Now the rumor of Cole liking Nya is proven fact. :P) At the end of their date, Nya STILL couldn't decide. (I kept yelling stuff like, "WTH! CHOOSE JAY ALREADY! WHAT'S SO HARD TO CHOOSE BETWEEN THEM!? COLE? BLEGH! I WOULD'VE THROWN HIM INTO A LANDFILL ALREADY. JAY? AWESOME! JUST AMAZING! JOY TO THE WORLD! Hah... That's funny. Jay= Joy. Just change the A and the O. XD ) She kept hesitating and Jay and Cole were getting annoyed by now. Nya then saw you pass by and was all like, "My decision is... JOLE!" So then she went over to you. Jay and Cole had these shocked face expressions that I kept watching over and over again. XD Fun-nay shiz... So yeah.. that pretty much explains most of it.**

**Jole: But why is my name Jole?**

**Me: Becuz... She was trying to make you half Jay and half Cole. DUR! **

**Jole: Please do the math to explain.**

**Me: UGH! OK! See look... Here's an equation... **

**(Jay – ay) + (Cole – C) **

**The way to solve it goes like this. Jay – ay = J Cole – C = ole J + ole = Jole TADA! BOOYA! HURRAH!**

**Jole: That is really weird in my perspective.**

**Me: Well... you're just gonna have to deal with it. Now that's just part of the shiz. There's still the part where you literally abandoned her. XD**

**Jole: How did I abandoned her? I was just trying to get back to my job and she then finally let me go.**

**Me: Yeah but still... She was like, "We came here as fast as we could." to Sensei. Then you started to pull out of her grasp and said, "But my name is Roboarcturus3000." Then she finally let you go. As soon as she did, you went to the elevator lak whoosh and was never seen again. Idk 'bout chu, but I call that abandoning. ;D**

**Jole: *makes beeping noise***

**Me: :| Ok uh.. I think that's it for today! My readers who are reading this, you now know Jole! Unless you are one of those who already saw it like me! XD Anywayzz.. baizzz! ;P**

**Jole: …**

**Me: Jole... my dear Jole...**

**Jole: Yes?**

**Me: It is polite to say bye before leaving someone. Since you didn't learn that leason when ****abandoning ****Nya, I'm teaching it to you now. Go ahead... say bye or at least something that shows ****respect ****before leaving someone. **

**Jole: Bye?**

**Me: Say it like you know what it means!**

**Jole: Idk what it means!**

**Me: Ugh... no wonder... Let me tell you a definition...**

**Jole: Uh.. ok**

**Me: Ahem... Bye: Used to express good wishes when parting or at the end of a conversation.**

**Jole: Oh.. well that wasn't in my database. I'm sorry.**

**Me: At least you could say sorry. Which I think you should go say to Nya for ditching her like that.**

**Jole: Do I have to go to that creep that just took me like a ragdoll?**

**Me: Yes, yes you should. She's my sister-in-law. Although she's not married to Jay yet, she is in my other story so yes, you should!**

**Jole; Jay is your brother?**

**Me: In my other story he is. That's right everyone! I'm Taylor! I based some stuff of her from me! All meh peeps! ;3**

**Jole: Ok.. should we dismiss now?**

**Me: Yeah I suppose. Ok guyzz... this is it... for now! Plz review and tell me what you think! XD I will be thankful for the kindness given to me. Ok sooo... Thanks for reading... BYE! ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Heyloozz! I'm back! Sorry that I took a bit long. I was still in school but now I'm FINALLY out! XP I might be able to update a bit more frequently but it depends. In the summer, my mom and dad like to go to places so I might not always be able to update on time. I will try though! I'm doing for all of you who really like this story. I give it all my best! Ok so, once again, I'll be doing an interview at the end for fun and like always, will contain a spoiler. Just saying. :P Anyways, please enjoy this chapter. I worked hard on it. ^-^ LÅT OSS NU INLEDAS! **

**~.:Chapter 4:.~**

X-avier's P.O.V.

I went to my room instantly and got my sweater. I quickly skipped over to the storage room. I got my katana, belt, fingerless gloves, and Athena's gloves and Bow with arrows. Once I had everything ready, I took off. I jumped down from branch to branch until I finally landed at the bottom. I got onto my knees and layed my hands on the ground. I closed my eyes and stopped breathing for while. After like 3 seconds, my ears perked up and I felt a low vibration past and flow through my fingers and hand. I got up from the ground and headed in the direction where the sound and vibration came from. After being in the forest for 5 years, I've adapted a few animal specialties. So has Athena. The one I did was a thing that birds, elephants, spiders, snakes, frogs, deer and all that kind of animals do to communicate. It's something called Vibrational communication. Me and Athena have learned how to use. It relies on vision, hearing, and detection through your cells. I kept following the path I was in until I had to stop. I stood there frozen, looking ahead of me. Past this part of the forest and I'll be setting a foot in a city. I haven't been in a city for a really long time. Like an animal, I'm afraid of what the humans will think of me and what they'll do to me. Well, I'm 18 and most of the teenagers my age hang out around at night but still. I don't feel so secure. I soon felt an other vibration.

"Athena..." I shook my head. I need to save her! She's got a future and I need to keep her stay on that track. I don't care if it'll be risking my life. She's my sister and I care for her, I love her. I clenched my hand. This is for Athena. I took a deep breathe and started walking. I trudged through the streets nervously. With every sudden noise, from the rustle of a bush to the loud roar of a car, I would always get startled and face my head in that direction. All the noise kept messing up my tracking.

"Where are you Athena? Don't leave me please." I kept wandering through the streets, gazing at people walking past me casually, and watching cars and vehicles past by. I thought it was helpless until I thought I heard something. I stopped at my tracks and looked around. I started to concentrate harder and soon, I felt it again. I ran towards it, trying to not lose it again. I ceased once I made it to an alleyway. It was dark and there was no landposts or any light in there. SHIT! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE NIGHT?! I gulped and put on my most confident face. Slowly, I walked down through the pitch black alley, listening to the drips of water drops and the sound of my feet slapping the ground. I put my katana on my belt and the bow on my back where the arrows were. I passed through a corner and halted. It was a dead end. WHAT THE FUCK! NO! I heard it from here! I put my hands on each brick. There should be something here right?

"C'mon bitch! Let me in! ARG!" I was starting to stress out and landed a punch onto the wall. To my surprise, it made a hole and the whole wall collapsed. My eyes widened and a quickly took a step back. Once the dust was out of my way, I looked inside. There was a candle shining and... ATHENA! I leaped over the mess and went straight over to her. I dropped onto my knees. She was laying on the ground and the was a bruise on her forehead. What happened? I felt her pulse and sure enough, she was fine. She just seems to be unconsious. I let out a sigh of relief. I picked her up and rested her on a nearby bed. Now all I could do is wonder. Why was she here? Who brought her here? Why is she unconscious? Does it have to do with the bruise? Questions like these kept running through my head. Too bad I have no answer to any of them. But I spoke too soon. The door barged open which scared me half to death. I had my hand to my heart and I started breathing in a fast pace. I looked straight at the door and found myself a guest. There was a person with hair as dark as it is outside, a scar on his left eye, an old shirt, and dirty pants. He looks like those drunk people out on the street who don't know how to take care of themselves. He glanced right at me and smirked.

"Heh... Looks like I have a guest. You must be that girl's brother. Nice to know you wanted to join." I gaped at him. What? What the hell is he talking about?!

"Look you bastard, I don't want to join anything that has to do with you." I spitted back. His grin just grew bigger and he chuckled in the most malicious way. I'm definitely not liking this dude already.

"Your attitude is just what I need. You and your sister will do perfect." WHAT?! PERFECT FOR WHAT, ASSHOLE?! What do you mean?! I clenched my hand and gritted my teeth at him.

"LOOK! I don't care what your problem is or what you want with us but I need to get my sister and I'll peacefully leave! If you can't accept that then your insides will become out, your tongue will be used against you and I'll feed your corpse to the poor!" I stomped my foot to the ground. Why does he even want with us anyway? What do we have that seems to have him gain some sort of interest in us? He snickered in return.

"Like I said, perfect." This made me growl at him. Words simply cannot describe how furious I am. This idiot wants to kidnap us and do what-so-ever! I will decline ANY offer. I brought up a fist towards him.

"WHATEVER! Now tell me... What did you do to Athena?!" He simply beamed in a way that gave me a bad taste in my mouth.

"Well my dear boy, she was struggling too much and it would expose to the public that I had a person in a bag. So, let's see... Who had the metal bat? Oh yes, I did." WTH?! He just swatted her! With a stupid bat?! Oh, the temperature is rising to my top. I punched the wall near him. It left a bump and cracks. Ok, either I'm stronger than I thought I was or this place needs better material.

"What the FUCK did you just say?! You're telling me that you just slammed her with a metal bat!? **(AN: Every time I read metal bat, I always end up saying Meat ball. Does anyone else have that?)** You little bitch! I'm gonna get you!" I brought my other fist to him but he caught it. I could tell he was struggling with my strength so I decided to dial it up to a 9. But before I could, he pushed me back. I almost tripped but I gained my balance. I looked back at him in anger. He smiled.

"You do have what it takes. I'll see you in the morning soon. Then will I explain." My eyebrows furrowed.

"What makes you think I'll stay for the night, dolt?" He just smirked, grabbed a nearby brick and threw it at me. I dodged it with ease. He needs to get better at throwing. Athena can do better than...well, I would expect that from her but still.

"Haha! You m-" Before I could even finish, my whole body vibrated when the blow to my head brought me out. My head felt dizzy and I everything looked so bright. I coughed a few times too. The last thing I saw was him smirking like an idiot while holding a metal bat. He... he whacked me?

"Like I said... See you in the morning." Was the last thing I heard before it all blacked out for me.

* * *

**~.:Next morning:.~**

Still X-avier's P.O.V.

I felt so lightheaded and I even coughed. My eyes opened up slowly as I started to breathe a bit. What... happened? I hold my head up with my hand. Ugh... It's hurts so badly. I rubbed it a bit and then flinched. Shoot, I'm wounded. I clenched my hands from the pain flowing through my head. I took deep breathes. Calm down... you can hold this... it won't kill me... I can handle the pain... I've been through worse. Quickly, I was calmed down. Sure, the pain was still there but I was more stable now. I stood up weakly as I kept my head up. I looked around and found a big whole in the wall. All my memory came running back into my mind. I gasped. "ATHENA!" I turned around and found her still on the bed. I felt a hint of reassurance flow through me. I walked over to her and sat next her. I rested my hand on her head. She looks like she's out of her unconsious. She may just be sleeping now. After some minutes, I heard a moan. Instantly, I faced her. She coughed and quickly brought a hand to her head. I released my hand from her and brought it back to me. She sat up still holding her head.

"CRAP! My head! *groans*" I slithered my hands around her waist. I wish I could help her from her pain, but I can't do that. I have no tools for this kind of situation.

"Athena... glad to know you're still alive. Just, try to handle the pain like you always did." She did as told and was soon fine. She brought her hand down and looked at me.

"X-avier? X-AVIER!" She tackled me into a hug. I gladly returned it back.

"I... I though I would never see you. I was in a bag and then, the last thing I remember is a pain in my forehead, which I still have. What... what happened?" We parted and I looked straight into her ocean blue eyes. I sighed.

"Let's just say you were kidnapped. I came to get you but got caught too. Wait..." I looked at the hole in the wall and remembered about the bandit. I quickly grabbed Athena's wrist. She looked at me worried.

"What is it?" My breathing went a bit faster.

"Athena... we have to leave now!" She didn't even hesitate. We quickly got up from the bed but before we could even take an other step, the bandit from last night walked in.

"Well, looks like you're both awake. Good, now we can start." I glared at him while I tugged Athena's arm. I started dragging her over to the exit but the bandit got right in front of us.

"You're crazy... thinking you could just leave like that. You're being a terrible guest. Shall I show you some manners?" I pulled Athena closer to me protectively and gave him the black look.

"Back the fuck up. We're leaving, end of discussion!" I took a step, aiming for the left be he just copied me and blocked my way out. I growled at him. Athena urged me to let her go. I guess I'm squeezing her too hard. Oops. I let her go and she took a deep breathe. I mouthed her 'sorry.' She signaled me that it's ok. I looked back at the baffoon with rage.

"Did you not hear what I just said? I'll get you hearing aids if I have to." He just chuckled. Excuse me?! That wasn't suppose to be a joke. I'M SERIOUS! .

"Look kid, let me tell you something. First off, it's morning. There are billions of people out there. Now, look at yourself. What kind of reaction do you think they'll have? You'll never make it out of here! Same goes to your sister over there." He pointed at her. When he did, I smacked his hand. I looked at me questionably.

"Pointing is rude... haven't you learned anything when you were younger?" He just shrugged. I thought about what he said and noticed that he has a point. I looked at myself. I look like some sort of assassin. With these weapons and how my image looks like. Last night was too dark to notice but, the sun seems to be shining brighter than ever. DANG IT! I hate it when even the universe goes against me. I looked at Athena. She looked more than just an assassin. She looked much worse. Almost like a wanted gang assassin hunted by the police. She has that badass look. I sighed. I guess I'm gonna have to plan a night escape. I just need to keep it hidden from this dude. I stared back at him.

"Ok, look... fine, we'll stay, for now. But one thing. What do you want with us?" He simpered at Athena and gazed back at me. I took a quick glance at Athena and noticed a disgusted look on her face. The bandit just smirked.

"Well, I'll need your help in certain things. And judging by the way you guys are in the forest, you are tough, ferocious, and always get the job done. Always aggressive and have an attitude that goes with your obstacles." Wait wait wait... Is he saying what I think he's saying?! I folded my arms.

"In other words, you just want us to be your servants. Huh, no wonder you look like that. I was right, you are just a baffoon. Why can't you get the remote control on your own? I mean, it's laying on your living room table right? Not on the moon!" He shrugged.

"I'm not making you do that. Let me just say, I need all the help I could get to survive this dreadful city." I raised my eyebrow at him. Before I could ask anything, Athena beat me to it.

"Why would you need to survive this city? What, Is there like a certain schedule where aliens come or something. FYI, this isn't War of the Worlds. Settled down, that's just a movie. Trust me. I've read the book." I rolled my eyes. She never stops talking about that book. I'm gonna have to read it one day to see what's so good about it. I just waited for the bandits response.

"Let's just say, I use to be part of a gang when I was about your age." Wait... I've heard about gangs. They aren't people we should mess with. I'm still not getting it and the look on Athena's face show that she doesn't either.

"What's your point?" He sighed and sat down on the bed. I watched his every move. Saying that he was part of a gang, I'm not trusting him too easily.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to explain. Look, I was part of a deadly gang called the "EnderGrim." Rated number 3 in the world. We started as a local gang and turned into one of the biggest crime groups in the world. We were known for wearing blue clothes and carrying blue bandanas. We contained 30,000 to 35,000 members. We were extremely bitter rivals towards the Blood were also known to be involved in murders, robberies and drug dealing. Then there was this one day were we went off the top. We went into a murdering spree. Every person we saw, we immediately killed them. I guess we were all just too drunk but that was long ago and I can't really remember. Then, we made it to this man and we cut his head clean off his shoulders. We stayed in this parking lot playing hot potato and monkey in the middle with the head and it was strangely enjoying. We even opened up the corpse and started to detach the whole body apart. Like the livers, intestines, heart, lungs and all that. Then it turned into a game of dodge ball. But whatever. Lets just say, it was a VERY deadly day. THOUSANDS of people died. I guess we spent too much time out in the open and soon enough, there were police sirens heard everywhere. This was our cue to go away. We lost hundreds of our gang members and the amount of disappearing gang members just kept on decreasing. Now today in the present, I'm the only one alive and the police is STILL after me. I made history for being able to hide from the for the longest time. It's been such a long time, people are starting to believe that I'm dead by now. But because I'm solo and got no one to help me, I accidently left some tracks that prove I'm still alive. That's why I need you're help. You could help me as I try to stay out of the crowd. When they find me, they'll kill me. I prefer dying of old age. And just to let you know, that means there are police EVERYWHERE! Day and night, looking for think you could still get out?" He gave me a look that actually sent a shiver down my spine. Whoa.. He's really deadly. I knew I shouldn't trust him. What should I do now? My night escape is also destroyed. I wish I had better clothes and I bet you all the clothes this insane person has is from his gang times. If the police find me and Athena in THAT, then we'll be hooped! Wait, he's been alive for YEARS with the police on his tracks. How could they have not found him yet in this little place? I rubbed my chin and decided to ask.

"Wait, you've been here for who know's how many years and yet, the police hasn't found you yet!?" He shook his head when I finished.

"No, look. I've been traveling from place to place to look for a new hiding spot where the police won't be able to find me. I just got here yesterday. While I was running to this city, I found you guys and plotted to get you at night. You guys looked very useful for me. The police were right behind me and only had time to get one of you. It was a miracle for me that you followed. Now I have you both."

He smiled at the end and Athena rolled her eyes.

"You a sick, sick man." He just chuckled at her response. Now that I think about it, we can all work together to all survive. This guy has food, shelter, entertainment, water, basically everything! He has a better life here then what me and Athena have back at the forest. That's one convincing thing of staying, and an other one is not getting caught by the police. I wouldn't want anything to happen to her! Oh.. this is hard. I looked at Athena and thought, 'This better be worth it.' I looked right back at the Bandit.

"Ok, we'll stay." The bandit grinned but Athena had a look of shock on her face. She stood up.

"ARE YOU ON DRUGS?! WHAT DEMON POSSESSED YOU INTO SAYING THAT!?" She folded her arms. I sighed.

"Look Athena, I know what I'm doing. This would be better for us and I promise I'll find some way. Just, we're gonna have to agree for now. Got it?" She looked aggravated and shot me daggers.

"You idiot... fine, I'll stay. But if anything, I'm blaming it all on you!" She walked off and onto the couch. Once again, I sighed in disappointment. Like I said, I hope this is worth it. I felt a hand lay on my shoulder. I looked at it and then followed the arm to it's socket. I then noticed it was the bandit.

"You did the right choice kid. Now for your first job. Let's start off with that wall you broke. It'd be a shame if the police walked right into us." I nodded my head in annoyance.

"Yeah.. whatever." Before the bandit left, I asked one more question.

"Wait! Hold up!? I never caught your name. What is it?" The bandit grinned but yet, not in a good way as usual.

"The name's Rick. Rick Leyon. And by tomorrow, I'll tell you guys your needs and what to do and not to do. You know, to get to know each other better and know what is approved of you guys." I nodded my head in approval and he left. Once he did, me and Athena started working on the wall right away. I really do hope I made the right choice. But, for Athena, right?

* * *

**~.:2 years later:.~**

Athena's P.O.V.

"Athena, where's my morning coffee?" I stopped washing the dishes and got a towel to clean my wrinkled up hands. Rick kept staring at me with those olive eyes that striked with question. I hated this guy a lot and the worst part is that he's hitting on me. I shivered at the thought. I'm only 17 years old!

"I'll get your stupid morning coffee, one thing though, could you please be patient. If not, you're gonna make me lose mine." I walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a cup. He chuckled.

"Whatever you want, babe." I froze and shot him a glare.

"You mother fucker, stop calling me that already! Can't you see I'm not freaking interested!" I turned back around and got the coffee from the can and poured it in the machine along with the water. Then turned it on. I presumed.

"I knew it was a bad idea staying here with you." I mumbled. I left the coffee machine to do it's thing and layed the soggy towel on the sink. Rick raised one of his eyebrows.

"What was that?" I stared at him with an irritated face.

"Nothing that you would care about you bastard." With that, I took off into my so called room. I REALLY can't stand this guy. He's such a douche and I just can't stand it how he's trying to get to me! I'm not THAT good looking and I would rather date Charles! He's this kid from my old school that I used to go to and hes GOD DAMN ANNOYING! With a side of disgusting. When you see how revolting he is, you would eventually end up thinking eating shit is normal! I shoved through the door and completely startled X-avier who was in the room sweeping. At least his reaction brightened up my day.

"Athena! Haven't you heard the term KNOCK PLEASE?" He folded his arms while I layed down on the bed. I shrugged.

"Well, suggesting that I just entered without a care to the world, yeah I suppose I haven't heard of it. Would you mind teaching me?" He just shook his head in exasperation as I smirked. He commenced with his sweeping duty.

"Just... nevermind." He left the room and went to his room to sweep. I know, this is child labor but I'm used to doing a lot of work. Same to my brother. So this is kind of normal work to us. I layed my hands on my stomach and stared up at the ceiling. Rick isn't TOO bad. He doesn't abuse us or injure us or whatever. He's a good guy that can't hide from his past. But I sure do hate him for liking me. I sighed. It's times like these that I wish I was a boy. Just so that no one I don't like starts to get too close to me. It's almost the same schedule everyday. I would make Rick's morning coffee and clean things up from last night, X-avier would sweep around. Then in the afternoon, I would make everyone food and X-avier would wash the clothes when he's done eating. Living in a rusty home like this really has an effect in our clothes. We get so dirty so quickly. Finally at night, me and X-avier would go out to fetch some food and water. Once we're done with that, we have a bit of free time. Those are just the main ones. Sometimes there are some extras that we get that comes out of no where. Like, we didn't expect them. I closed my eyes and kept on thinking about my life. But ended up falling asleep. A little nap wouldn't hurt, right?

* * *

I heard a noise. I shot my eyes open and had the greatest scare of my life. I shoved the person in front of me.

"DUDE! How many times to I have to tell you to NOT wake me up like that! AGAIN, you scared the crap out of me." X-avier dodged the pillow I threw at him.

"SORRY! You were sleeping and I HAD to wake you up. You have to cook lunch, remember?" I stopped at my tracks. Wait... what time is it? I looked at the clock. Shoot... it's 2:52. Shit... I slept for too long. Damn I'm gonna get extra chores tomorrow. -.- I gazed back at X-avier.

"Ok, sorry. I'll go right now." He nodded. I got up and headed towards the door. But before I could leave, he said one more thing that always made me quiver.

"Trevor's in there looking for something in his drawer. Make sure he doesn't try to do anything to you. You know how he-" I didn't want to hear about this no longer so I cut him off.

"Yeah yeah I know. Now can I PLEASE go work on the food, I really don't want to talk about this." He shrugged. I took this as an 'ok' and left to the kitchen. When I entered, he wasn't there. Instead, I saw him sitting om the living room couch watching t.v. Oh thank goodness he's not in the kitchen anymore. Him + alone with me = him in hospital. I'm not kidding. I WILL send him to the hospital if he tries to do something with me. I ignored about him and just cooked the rest of the time. After some time, the food was ready. I washed my hands and dried them off on my apron. Hey, I have to be clean too!

"Hey boys! La comida esta lista!" Don't ask me why I spoke Spanish there, but I just felt like it. I like speaking other languages at times cause like, I sometimes feel bored just speaking English. I like to put in a little pozazz or whatever. Both came running in and took their seats. I got the plates and gave one to each of them.

"What kind of food is this?" Stated X-avier. I just stared at him.

"The kind that you can eat." He just stared at me annoyingly.

"And WHAT are we eating?" I smirked.

"We're eating something that can be digested." I laughed at his face. It was so blank. He just shook his head and brought his hands up in surrender.

"I give up! Just please stop being logical when answering my questions." I grinned and he soon brought his hands back down.

"Fine, whatever you say." I love messing around with my brother. Even though he's actually 20. That's right bitchezz! I have a 20 year old brother! AHAHA! You mad! I sat down and we all feasted together.

* * *

"Over there! I see a stack of meat." I looked at the direction X-avier was pointing at. He was right. There was some meat ni a crate. We need to take it before anyone else sees us or takes it before us. I looked back at X-avier.

"I got this one." I swiftly ran across the roof towards the crate below. I stopped once I had made it close enough. I was just about to get down when a person walked out. I layed down on the roof so he wouldn't spot me but still kept an eye open to see what he was doing. To my disappointment, he grabbed the crate and brought it inside his store. DANG IT! . Right when the guys left, I walked back over to X-avier.

"I got this one." He said mocking me. I punched his shoulder.

"Shut up! Now think, would you have done any better? You would've slipped right of the roof!" Even though it was dark, with the help of the moon, I could see his vexed face. I beamed at my accomplishment. I walked past him and to the edge of the roof. I looked at all directions. X-avier just stood there, not making a sound. I looked back at him.

"Something wrong?" He shook out of his thoughts and scanned at me.

"I just heard a police siren. We have to go." I shook my head.

"You know how Rick is when we don't get the food! Let's just hide from the police and keep on looking." I walked down towards the other side of the roof and tried looking around from there. X-avier ran to me and grabbed my shoulder.

"No Athena, the police are EXTREMELY close and our hideout with Rick is about 5 blocks away! We have to go... NOW!" I eyeballed him and threw his hand off my shoulder.

"You worry too much. C'mon! We're like ninja. We can do this!" He smacked the back of my head.

"Idiot. You could AT LEAST be a bit quieter." I shrugged.

"I got to do what I gots to do." I winked at him. Then walked over to the point of the building and jumped to the building across from this one. X-avier sighed and I was able to make out him mumble, "shit, Athena." I would've smacked him for that but I was now in a bigger problem.

"What's that!" I looked down and saw a flashlight shining at me and X-vier. X-vier immediately frowned at me.

"This is what I mean Athena! Geez.. what ever happened to your, think before you do, quality?" I groaned in return.

"Apparently, now's not the time for that!"

"They're Teenagers! *gasp* No wait, assassins!" Shit... they saw our clothes. I instantly jumped to an other building and X-avier did the same thing.

"After them!" I kept my eye on the police and at my brother at the same time. I felt my heart beat like a drum and heard my dog-like panting. I jumped to each house and structure as fast as I could, trying to lose them. Somehow, while running on a roof, I tripped over something and landed face first to the ground below the building. I felt myself get dizzy a bit but before my eyes shut closed X-avier splashed cold water on me. My eyes shot up open and I started breathing quickly.

"Athena! You ok?" I touched the right side of my head and then looked at my hand, there was blood. I turned my head to him and he gasped. I scowled at him.

"Dumbass, do I look OK to you?" He looked speechless so I shook him.

"X-avier! There's police after us! Don't just stand there!" He quickly got back to earth and ripped a part of his shirt. He then washed it with the cold water from the drain pipe and told me to lay it against my wound. I obeyed. But then, I saw the light from flashlights. My eyes widened and I poked X-avier. He looked at me questionably. I pointed towards the flashlight's light. He gaped. I whispered to him.

"What do we do?!" He looked around in every direction in panic and eventually found a car. I got his message and we both hid under it. I tried to hold in the pain that was starting to strike my head. Ugh! Not again with this! I still kept the cool, wet piece of X-avier's shirt on the right side of my head. X-avier rubbed my back to comfort me, knowing that I was in pain. I could see the feet of the police walking by. They finally left. I lightly shook X-avier.

"Is it safe to go out?" He stook his head out and then crawled out. After 2 seconds, he got on his knees so that I could have eye contact with him.

"Hai. But we have to leave now. They could come back." I sighed in relief and got out from under the car. We quickly left back with no police knowing where we were going. The only thing I have to worry about now is Rick's reaction to us not bringing anything home. That dude sure has anger issues.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T GET ANYTHING!?" I rested against the wall and X-avier took a step back. X-avier took a confident breathe and looked straight at him.

"I mean that we weren't able to get the food!" Rick turned around and slammed hist fist on the table.

"And why may that be?" He said through gritted teeth. X-avier was about to say something but I grabbed his shoulder and shook my head. I decided to do this.

"Look you man whore, we were being chase by the police. Be glad we didn't lead them here!" His face soften once I said 'police.' He took a deep breathe.

"Fine. I'll let you both off for now. But only because you were kind enough to not let the police find me. I'm grateful for that." Me and X-avier nodded our heads. Rick clasped his hands together.

"Well, I'm going to sleep. You guys should too. At least we still have some food in the kitchen. Sleep tight." Soon, we all left to our rooms and drifted off to our sweet dreams.

* * *

My eyes opened up and I rubbed my head but then flinched. Damn, I forgot about the injury I got last night. I got up and went to my drawer. There, I took out a first-aid kit and fixed it up a bit. I went to the mirror and noticed that I now had a permanent scar. Crap... I just ignored it and kept on living with my life. It's just a 3 inch scar. Nothing more, nothing less. I was just about to go out the door to make the morning coffee but heard a rustle. I turned around and saw nothing. Please tell me I'm not going delusional. I turned back around but heard it again. Right when I turned my head, I caught a glimpse of a black flash pass by. I got startled and took a step back. What was that?! I walked closer to the opened window and looked around it. Did a rodent get in or something?

"Athena! Don't forget my coffee!" I groaned in annoyance and looked in the opposite direction of the window.

"I won't! I've told you this for 730 days straight!" I looked back at the window and almost fell back. I stopped breathing and took a step back. I then gained my confidence back and leaned down on it. As I examined the creature, I noticed that it resembled a lot of a dragon. I analyzed it closer and saw lots of it's features. It was black with a lizard type of body. The eye's were hazel and it's tail had two sails on each side of it. It also had two ears. It had this skull picture on it's chest. **(AN: Let's just say that this is a Night Fury from HTTYD. Only difference, it's the size of a rat. XD) **

"Whoa.. your... your a dragon!" The creature nodded it's head. Wait... this made the black flash! Was it this dragon that I saw when I was younger? Like, when I was in my room? And during the car crash? I petted it's head and it purred. Hm... reminds me of a cat.

"I like you already. But wait... why are you here?" UGH DUH! It's a dragon! It can't respond. -.- I just shook my head.

"Forget I ever asked that." Suddenly, it started to growl. Whoa... is it growling at me? I moved out of it's way and realized that it wasn't facing me. I followed it's gaze and found a door. It's... growling at a door? That's... normal. But I spoke too soon. Rick came crashing in which almost made me fall back. I looked back at the dragon but it wasn't there.

"WHAT!? Where'd you go?!" I looked around the window but stopped once I felt a presence right behind me.

"Whatcha looking for, Athena?" My palms got sweaty and I felt a drip of sweat roll of my forehead. Should I tell him about the dragon or keep it a secret? Well, he might think I'm crazy or he might even injure the creature in a way. No.. I won't tell him.

"Uh.. nothing!" I quickly got up and looked at him innocently. His brow furrowed but he seemed to buy it anyways.

"Whatever, just get that coffee ready. I'm dying over here."

"Yeah sure!" I wanted to get out of this awkward feeling. I felt so nervous about the dragon business and Rick is way too close to me for my taste. I guess I was so nervous that even tripped over my own feet. I'm so awesome like that. I had a heart-attack when I opened my eyes. I was right in Rick's arms. SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! . Rick looked down at me and by the look in his eyes, I could tell he got the wrong message. STUPID STUPID STUPID! I tried getting out of his grasp but he hold onto me tight.

"Where do you think you're going, babe? You recently just fell for me." OH SHUT THE FUCK UP RICK! I started struggling even more but he hold onto me tight. Shoot... I lost the strength I gained while surviving in the forest. I'M SUCH A CRAPPY PERSON! I started to fret.

"Please! Don't do what I think you want to do! I'm only 17, asshole!" No matter how hard I tried, I simply couldn't get out from his grip. There was only one thing I was able to do. I took a deep breathe.

"X-AVIER! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Rick slapped my mouth.

"Such a dirty mouth. Why don't I clean it... with my own." He's such a perv... that makes it even worse! My breathing pace went extremely high and I used all the strength I had to get out of this. To my relief, X-avier showed up and I could tell he wasn't relieved with what he was seeing.

"LET GO OF HER YOU BITCH!" Rick only snickered.

"You wish! I'm having the time of my life." X-avier gritted his teeth and took out his katana.

"I'm warning you... let her go or I'll rip your face apart!" All I could do is look at all directions trying to get out and get even more nervous. Rick finally let me go and made his hand into a fist.

"You trying to threaten me, kid? Get a load of this!" He took out a really sharp knife from his pants. My jaw dropped. I didn't even know he had a weapon with him! Well he WAS part of deadly gang... once again... STUPID STUPID STUPID! I facepalmed mentally. X-avier stood his guard and gave his most confident face.

"You think you" can defeat me with that little thing! PFFT! Pathetic!" He held his katana in front of him. Rick just smirked.

"Oh... I'm not using this for you." X-avier raised an eyebrow. What does he mean by that? He then turned around and raised his hand up. I felt the last breathe past through me. HE WANTS TO KILL ME?! Ok... this guy is confusing. First, he wants to bang me up, now he wants to kill me! EXACTLY, why I don't trust him. See... I'm smart sometimes too! Not always stupid. I would've putted on boss shades but at the moment, I don't have them with me. :3 Quickly, Rick brought down his weapon. I would've gotten out of the way but my foot was caught between his legs. I saw the light flash before my eyes. I kept my eyes shut, waiting for the pain but didn't feel anything. Instead, I heard the painly scream of a different human. I opened my eyes and immediatly wished that I had never opened them.

"I knew he would jump in to the rescue." Rick said. I got up and slapped Rick.

"YOU FUCKING BULLSHITTING BITCH! GET OUT OR THIS WILL END UP WITH STICKS AND STONES!" He soon got scared and did as I said. Trust me, you DO NOT... I repeat, DO NOT... want to get on my bad side. And if you do. It's your funeral, buddy. I got onto my knees and cried my eye's out on the dying body.

"X-avier... why?" I hugged him and rocked back and forth. WHY THE HECK DID I HAVE TO LOSE HIM TOO! FUCKING SHIT! I cried and cried and didn't care that my scar was starting to bleed again. I cried into his chest and thought about the good times we had together so that it would calm me down but it only made it worse. I saw him cough like crazy and I looked towards his injury. There was a hole where his heart is and I could see the blood and meat. It was disturbing to look at but I couldn't look away. That was my brother's gore. I felt something touch my cheek. I looked down and saw X-avier's bloody hand trying to comfort me. He even smiled but weakly.

"Athena, listen to me. *coughs* I'm sorry It has to be like this, I didn't want it to be like this but... I... did it.. for you. Keep living on, don't *cough* back down. Do what I've shown... you." I saw his eye's shut close. NO! PLEASE NOOO! He coughed up blood but I didn't get disgusted. He's my brother and I won't just get away from him because of his blood. Instead, I used a piece of my shirt to clean it. I felt myself get a headache and my abdomen twirl up. This is officially the WORST day of my life! I can't believe I had lost everyone I cared about! I loved X-avier A LOT! He's like the brother I never had, even though he is my brother but what I'm trying to say is that no one will be able to replace him. NO ONE! I cried even more just thinking about it. After a while, my anger took over. Oh I'll make Rick a coffee. It'll be a coffee he never had. In fact, it will be his LAST coffee. I smirked sinisterly at the plan I had just created. I looked down at X-avier and kissed his forehead.

"I will never forget you, X-avier. You're the best." I carefully layed him down and got up. I shoved my hand down my pocket. If I'm correct, I always carry that poisonous plant in my pants in case me and X-avier ran into a dangerous animal from the forest. But I guess it'll work for this too. I grinned so venomously when I found it and I put the plant back into my pocket. I walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Luckily I didn't see Rick yet. But while I was making it, he entered the kitchen.

"Well, looks like you're over it. Already?! Wow..." I made a dirty look and scowled at him.

"I ain't over it, you fool. JUST GET OUT! Your coffee will be ready in a minute." I didn't even bother to look back at him to know that he left. I heard his foot steps leave from the room. I smirked again once he left and got the container with the coffee. I poured it into a cup and got out my plant. This definitely will work. I've used it before. There's a cure, but you're crazy if you think I'll give it to him. I smashed the plant up good and once I got it's poison out, I poured it into the cup. I saw a little steam come out and grinned. Perfect... Like Sannacherib always said, "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth." I put the cup on the table and washed my hands, making sure I didn't get any on them.

"IT'S READY!" He came walking in and smiled.

"Great... I was starting to dehydrate." I rolled my eyes as he sat down and took a sip.

"Whatever, I'll be in my room." Once I was out of his sight, I ran out of the house and ran down the street, looking for a police. If I remember clearly, one night while me and... X-avier. UGH! Every time I think about him I break down. I took a deep breathe. C'mon, Athena. You have to be tough now and forget about him. Like the way X-avier taught you. That way you could live on. I decided to listen to my conscience. As I was saying, one night, while looking for food, I found a wanted paper that had Rick on it with a reward. The reward was money, I forgot how much but hey, it's money! I could use the money so that I could buy things I need. Like, water, food, clothes, maybe get a job and earn more money. This could work perfectly! After some running, I found one. He was putting a ticket on a car. I took a deep breathe. What would they think of when they see me. I'm covered in blood, with ripped up clothes, and a weapon. Yup, I'll look so innocent to them.

"Ahem..." The police looked at me. I was just about to say something when he got his gun out.

"Let me ask you politely. Put your weapon down ma'am." I froze. Shit.. this isn't working.

"No uh... "

"I SAID PUT THE WEAPON DOWN!" Geez... doesn't he have patience? I THOUGHT THIS WAS NINJAGO! A FREE COUNTRY! He needs to let me justify myself. Not judging people by their cover. Well... I do that a lot too so I can't blame him. I decided to do what's best even though I wanted to slap him silly right now. I took the bow and arrows of my back and dropped them onto the ground. The police man looked more relieved.

"Good, now put your hands behind your back and stand still." What? Jerk... he thinks he's the boss of me. Eh... I'll just cut the crap.

"Look-"

"EH! What did I say?!" I scowled at him.

"Lookidiot!IknowhwereRickis!" I responded all at once. He got paralyzed in position and stared at me.

"Wait.. did you say Rick? As in, the Endergrim, Rick?" I nodded my head. He put his gun away and grabbed my shirt coller. I could see the hint of anger and joy in his eyes.

"WHERE!?" I smirked and knew I got my chance.

* * *

"In there." I pointed towards the wall. I just leaded the police to Rick's hideout. It wasn't easy, but I got him here. He raised his brow.

"Um... Is he like, in the other side of the wall?" He questioned while staring at the dead end. I put my hands to my waist.

"Just watch and I'll answer that for you." He gave me a perplexed look as I walked to the wall. I made a fist and took a deep breathe. Even if I had lost a bit of my strength, if X-avier could do it, then so can I. I brought my fist back and then forwards. Right in the center of the wall. It made an exploding sound and bricks were busted everywhere. There was some smoke floating around but not enough to blind our surroundings. I looked back at the police and when I saw his face, I smirked. He was so speechless! I gestured him to enter and he did. After a while, he came back out.

"Well, he's dead but it'll do. I already called some other police to help out. Also, how'd you knew he was here?" I gulped. What do I say?

"Well, he kidnapped me and my brother 2 years ago and we sort of, helped him hide. But then recently, he went over the top and I couldn't stand it anymore. So I... killed him." My face looked so glum and tears came streaming down my cheeks. I looked down at my feet, not wanting to make eye contact with the police. But he lifted up my chin.

"Look, I'm sorry for whatever he did. I truly am. But you did the right thing. He would've caused even more trouble and you aren't the first one. I remember from long ago. He..." I saw a tear leave his eye. I shook my head.

"No need to tell me if it makes you upset." I reassured him. He nodded while wiping out a tear. Soon, three police cars came and all went inside. A women came to me with a clip board. She must be a reporter or something like that.

"Ok, I'm gonna need to ask some questions. Would you mind?" I shook my head no and gave her approval. She then took out her pen.

"Ok good. First off, name?"

"Athena Walter."

"Parents." I froze for a mere second but got back.

"Uh... Anthony Walter and Abarca Walter."

"Mm hmm... Any siblings?"

"Well. I HAD one. He was here with me but, died recently." My face sadden and her's soften.

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that. Here..." She handed me a $20 dollar bill.

"Something from me to you. It's the only thing I have right now." I nodded my head and thanked her.

"Now, I need you to right the rest here on this slip. Tell me when your done."

"Ok." I took her clip board and pen and filled everything out. Fourteen minutes later and I finished. I got up and gave it to her. She said thank you and told me I could head off. As I was walking, a police stopped me.

"Hold up." I stopped in fear. What is it now? He took out some dollars and handed them to me.

"Your reward, $100,000." 100,00?! Whoa... that's more than I thought. Well, at least I now have money to help me survive.

"Thanks." I tried giving him my most cheerful smile. He tipped his hat and walked back to the scene where all the police were. I put the money in my pocket. Wait... my weapons! I felt my back and found them there. Oh yeah... I put them back on when I left to show the police. Shoot I almost forgot. Almost had a heart attack too. I walked down the streets and gazed everywhere. Where to now? What can I do? Where should I head off? All my questions stopped once I heard something. I turned around and saw nothing. What was it? I looked back forward and saw the little creature again. It's the dragon! I got onto my knees.

"It's you! Glad you're back. I could use some... company." The black dragon bobbed it's head and jumped to my shoulder. This made me grin. At least there's still something I could care about. It's hard letting go of my past. It's just so cruel, dark, and not worth living for. But I keep moving forward for it. The dragon layed on my shoulder for a while and I stood up. Well, I have a partner, now what next? I walked down two blocks trying to look for something. Suddenly, the dragon's ear's perked up. I looked down at it.

"What is it?" It got up and growled to the left side of me. I looked at what it was staring at and found 3 teenagers riding skateboards in the street. I could already tell that they're not gonna treat me well. I think it would be better if I took the dragons advice. It did warn me when Rick was coming. I swiftly ran away, out of sight ffrom them and down torwards the opposite direction. I looked back and saw that they weren't there. Hmm... I looked down at the dragon who was now resting on my shoulder. I smiled at it. We could work together and be able to survive together! There's just one thing that keeps making me wonder... Where did it come from and why is it here?

* * *

**~.:3 Days Later:.~**

Athena's P.O.V.

I sneakily took the apple from the bin and payed the man. Once he gave me the change, I ran back down to the garbage can. Once I past by it, the dragon jumped onto my shoulder. I noticed a piece of paper in it's mouth.

"Hey, I got an apple. It's not much but it's at least something, right?" The dragon smiled and nodded his head. The dragon put the paper down. I gave it the apple and it turned around. The creature brought up his tail and brought it down, cutting the apple in half. I took one and started munching on it. Then I stared back at the paper.

"So... what's the paper for?" The dragon's ears rallied up. It went to the paper and gave it to me. I gave it a bewildered look but took it anyways. Then I read it.

**Daily News**

_Three days ago, the last surviving gang member from Endergrim, Rick, has been found, dead. Founder of this discovery was Athena Walter. She was kidnapped there with her brother who sadly didn't make it. Athena is responsible for having Rick, the Endergrim dead when found but ever so, had a reason to. We wish her for best since she's left with no one. We all now could be free and not worry about any more murders from the Endergrims for so they are now all extinct in the human police have-_

Well, the rest of the paper is ripped but I did read something. I looked back at the dragon.

"Cool, I'm on the news. At least some people could finally see what I'm meant for." I tossed the paper onto rim of the garbage can. Once we were done eating our apple, I headed down the street.

"Where to today?" The dragon just layed there without a word. I sighed. I may have company but it isn't really the same. I wish it could talk and I'll be able to have an actual conversation with it. But, it's a mystical creature and I don' think they talk. After walking for a while, the dragon tugged into my sleeve. I looked at it. The dragon jumped off my shoulder and ran down an alley.

"WAIT! Come back! Where're you going?" I ran down to it and saw it standing there, waiting for me.

"Why did you lead me here?" There dragon then nudged it's head, signaling me to look back. I faced behind me and I gasp.

"Look Ed! A girl!" Will these two danger me or are they someone nice?

**AN: YUSSS! AN OTHER CHAPTER FINISHED! XD In my opinion, I kind of like this one better than the others but like I said, that's just my opinion. Now, since I really have nothing to anounce, I'll just move on to the supposedly entertaining interview thing that I feel like doing. WAIT... Let me just thank the reviewing peeps! And the award for reviewing my story hence, making me feel better, goes to...**

**soggybella679g, TTY Sky, and Vamp75! **

**Thank you guys! I really appreciate your inspiring reviews! I also wish for more. But, thanks anyway for reading! Now, to the interview!**

**.:Interview:.**

**Me: Ok, now today I've invited... KAI! Hello Kai!**

**Kai: Hey-**

**Me: EH! Who told you to speak?!**

**Kai: Uuuuhhhh... you?**

**Me: I did not smart shit! I just said hello! You could've just waved your hand or something!**

**Kai: Well sorry! I didn't know you had authority to shut me up.**

**Me: Of course I have authority! I'm the AUTHOR of this story! DUH!**

**Kai: Oh...**

**Me: HAH! … stupid. :P**

**Kai: I still don't get why you don't want me to talk. I find that normal with Cole but with me?!**

**Me: I'm mad at you... T_T**

**Kai: What?! What did I possbly do!?**

**Me: You flirted that's what!**

**Kai: *raises eyebrow* Hm? Aheh... that never happened! *figets with fingers***

**Me: Psh... I saw you with my own two eyes! You were flirting with this blonde girl at a gas station! A GAS STATION! **

**Kai: Well... you're blind.**

**Me: NO I AM NOT! I see you hiding behind that chair.**

**Kai: *throws chair away* I ain't hiding behind no chair. See, you're blind!**

**Me: Ok so... *takes out hammer* If I hit you with this hammer, you can't blame me because I'm blind and couldn't see you there.**

**Kai: O_O Um... now looky... there's no need to beat me with a dangerous heavy metal hammer. Shall we compromise. I heard it's a better way of solving a problem.**

**Me: I_I NO TANK U! I like beating the crap out of people! :D**

**Kai: Could I... get a five minute head start?**

**Me: You know what... SCREW DIS SHIZ! We'll finish this later, I have to get over with this interview.**

**Kai: *sighs in relief* Oh thank goodness.**

**Me: Now... on to the questions!**

**Kai: Ask away...**

**Me: First question... Why do you flirt so miserably?**

**Kai: *scoffs* I don NOT!**

**Me: Then why did you have to use your fire power to flirt with her? You even blew her fire smoke in the shape of a heart! You could've flirted like a normal human.**

**Kai: Cuz maybe I don't want to flirt like a normal person! And how does that show I flirt miserably?!**

**Me: Cuz, in my hypothesis, you flirt miserably without the help with your fire power so you used it to make you look cool. Sounds reasonabal enough?**

**Kai: It does sound logical but it ain't true!**

**Me: Pft... Tell it to the judge.**

**Kai: WHAT?! You're arresting me?!**

**Me: Yeah later... when we're done. **

**Kai: -.-**

**Me: XD Now, lets keep this rolling. Ahem... Are you still mad at P.I.X.A.L. For completely ruining your chances with the blonde girl?**

**Kai: Yes-**

**Me: *throws slushie at Kai* IDIOT! YOU SHOULDN'T! YOU STILL HAVE ME!**

**Kai: Ugh... again with the slushie? *wipes it off***

**Me: Yes... :) Anyways... I still can't forget your retarded line... I quote,**

_"**Oh that old thing? That's just the prototype next to one roadster. And it's uh... secret agent. Oops! Guess it's not a... secret anymore. Wanna go for a spin? I know... spinjitzu."**_

_** ~Kai (Episode 32: Codename Arcturus)**_

**Kai: I never said that! *cheeks start to blush***

**Me: PSH! I copied that exactly how you said it! No lying in the house of God!**

**Kai: We're not in church... :\**

**Me: *points up* Are we...**

**Kai: *looks up*sees cross* Oh...**

**Me: EXACTLY! BOOM! XD EXPLODING FAT COW!**

**Kai: You're weird... :3**

**Me: Yeah, why aren't you?**

**Kai: Cuz I'm perfectly normal and I'm not mentally illed.**

**Me: Psh... normal ain't a word no longer. **

**Kai: Hmpf... You used it before to tell me to flirt like a ****normal**** human!**

**Me: XD Naw, you're just having dellusional problems... Now let's go to the part where the blonde girl ditched you... That was my FAVORITE PART!**

**Kai: I hated that part. I was SO close. .**

**Me: *throws an other slushie* What was that?!**

**Kai: Where do you get all these slushies?**

**Me: Oh Idk... definitly not from the fridge behind me so maybe... McDonads?**

**Kai: -_-**

**Me: I Love messing with you. Ok fine... lets skip the date. Now lets head over to your badass side.**

**Kai: ?**

**Me: Don't tell me you frogot! In a few weeks... when episode 32 airs... Everyone in the whole universe will see what you do in Solo missions. You're all like, "Psh... when have ****I**** been careless." And let me tell you. Billions of times.**

**Kai: *Sigh* I don't like your judging. **

**Me: Well, there will be a lot of judging when episode 32 comes out. Everyone will start looking at you with an other face. **

**Kai: Ok.. I'm leaving BYE!**

**Me: NO! I'm not done!**

**Kai: *leaves***

**Me: -.- *takes out hammer* I did say I will finish this later... XD And that's it for the interview! XD See you next time when I interview my last guest, GLOWY! Bye now! ;P *Follows Kai* Hehehe... :)**

**.:Interview over:.**

**AN: Ok... So this is it for chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed it! I worked very hard and it's one of the longest chapters I've written so far! I had a lot of fun writing it and so I hope you really like it! Plz R&R And I'll see chu next time! WAIT! Before I go... let me just say something. I know that maybe some of you may be wondering when the ninja will come out and I'll say about 3 chapters from here. But I DO promise you guys that there will be at least one of the ninja in the next chapter! Try guessing who it is! It might be obvious but still! Ok... I'm done now... BYE! XP**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: HELO C: I'm back with an other chapter so yeah, I hope you enjoy. I don't have much to say besides the part where I won't update for a while. I'm gonna be going somwhere soon so if you will please be patient, when I come back, I will get started on the next chapter for this immediately. :D I won't be gone for long, about three weeks you could say. So, nothing more. Ahem.. yeah. That's mostly it. :3 So, I'll just start, like right now. And... …. .. :\ I feel like there's something else I need to say. Meh, I'll remember at the end. xD**

* * *

.:Chapter 5:.

Athena's P.O.V.

I stared at the two people in front of me, wondering who they were and what they wanted. They had look in their face that showed excitement and curiousity. Should I run or stay? Maybe the little dragon would give me some answers. As I turned my head back, I noticed that it wasn't there anymore. What the heck? Why does it keep disappearing!? This really isn't much of help. I gazed back at what seems to be a couple. The woman had chocolate brown hair in a nice, neat bun, emerald colored eyes, and some workshop outfit. The man had grayish hair, hazel eyes, and a dirty, oiled outfit that looks like he works at some sort of car repair shop. I took one small step back. They won't harm me, right? The lady sended me a kind grin. She does kind of look nice but.. I'm not so sure. I looked around in every direction. There should be some way out or at least a place where the dragon could be perched, watching me. It can't just leave me, from all that time we were together. Ugh, I don't know anymore.

"She looks hurt Ed." Stated the woman. The man looked at her.

"Yes I know but-"

"We should help her." She started to slowly walk towards me.

"Wait, Edna!" I took an other step back as she got closer. I don't feel to comfortable about this. Especially after the... incident. My face saddened at the thought. The woman noticed cause then her face went glum along with mine.

"Is something wrong sweetie? Why are you here alone? Are you lost? Do you need help getting back at your parents?" Oh great, yeah she's helping alright. Do you need help getting back to my parents? I mocked in my head. That would be lovely, but you see, I would need to die to get to them, CAUSE THEY'RE DEAD. My breathing pace started to go a bit slower and deeper. I felt the scar start to burn. Why can't I free myself from my past? I'm trapped in all the memories and I... I just can't seem to get over it. Why does this have to be so hard? I felt a hot steamy tear slide down my cheek. I quickly wiped it off, not wanting anyone to see it but the woman noticed anyways.

"Oh dear, something terrible must've happened."

"Edna, I think-"

"Shh, Ed. I want to help. I'm a mother, it comes by instinct." Wait... she's a mother? So that means she has a child. Which also means these people wouldn't hurt anyone else cause they're already trying to take care of their own. This helped me gain more trust on them. Maybe... I should let her help me. She held her hands close together as she strolled towards me a little. My instinct of moving away from her slowly but surely, went decreasing and soon, she was right in front of me. I stared at her dead in the eye, she looked really caring. All my questioning went away and I gained a lot of trust on her already. She layed her hands on my shoulders.

"Is something wrong? You can tell me." I looked down to the ground and sighed.

"Nothing just... I've been through a lot." Her face softened a bit.

"It's ok. I'm here. Do you know where your parent are? I can help you get to them." I picked my head up and stared at her with despair.

"D-does... heaven count?" She gasped.

"Oh my. Are you just living out here? No no no, you can't be out here by yourself." Her husband came walking next to her.

"Now Edna, don't-"

"Ed, she's an orphan. We need to be good citizens and help her out. I mean, look. She has a scar there. She needs help." The man sighed.

"Yes, I suppose. But what should we do?" He questioned her. I looked at them both. I can't believe they want to help me out.

"Maybe... we can take her to an... orphanage perhaps?" The woman suggested. My eyes widened. No no... anything but THAT! She appeared to see me hesitate so she instantly changed her mind.

"No no... how about... OH ED! We should adopt her!" I gaped at her. Adopt me? ME? I don't know... should I be adopted? Will this make life for me better? The guy who is supposedly, Ed, looked at Edna with surprised eyes.

"But what about, Jay?" Jay? Who the heck is that? Wait... Is he their son? :o

"Jay won't mind. He will be having a new sister. Like a surprise! He loves surprises!" Oh, does he now? So, he wouldn't mind if I surprised him with a few pranks now, would he? Ed contemplated on the subject a bit more.

"But, we can't just take her. We don't even know if she'll want to be adopted." They both glanced at me. Oh wait... What do I say? Yes or No? Do I even want to be adopted. Well, I will be having a new family, and maybe it could help me forget about my past family so that I could finally move on. I'm even getting a new brother. I guess I could try it.

"Uuuuh... yeah. I don't mind." Edna beamed and hugged me tightly.

"Oh that's great! I'm sure you'll love us! When we get home we can introduce ourselves and you can explain to us what happened so we can help you." She somehow got a grin to creep onto my lips. Edna err... Mom, stared at dad. Ok, I feel weird already. Maybe I should wait before calling them that. Well, she stared at him.

"Well?" He smiled greatly.

"I'm glad." He came in for a hug.

"Welcome... uh.." He started but couldn't seem to finish. Oh shoot! Forgot to tell them my name.

"Oh uh, I'm Athena. Athena Walter. From the Walters." Edna chuckled.

"We're the Walkers." Wow... that's... really close to my family's. I suppose this wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

I scanned in front of me. So this family lives in a dump? No offense but, I expected something better, like a real house. Well, there's a lot of trash here that I can explore with so it could be more adventurous. Yeah, that could work. I then saw something fly over my head. But it then crashed somewhere near a pile of junk.

"AW MAN! So close." It was the voice of someone else. It sounded masculine so it belongs to a boy. Could this be their son? Ed snickered.

"Looks like Jay's trying out some inventions again." Inventions? Are these like master smart whiz people who create things? Like... THOMAS EDISON! That would be cool. When we finally made it inside, I saw a boy about my age, in a blue sweater with jeans. He had chestnut hair, brushed and neatly done with electrifying, sky-blue eyes. An oil stain on some parts of his face and sweater. He was working on the object that I witness crash. It looked like some sort of toy ship. Ok... I'm gonna have to admit. He looks cute, but like, baby cute. Cute like a baby. My new father went over to him. Jay, I suppose, looked at him in frustration.

"Ugh dad... you make this look so easy." So I'm already going to guess and say this Jay kid isn't really good at inventing. Well, I'm looking at his item and I already know that I wouldn't be able to get that far in inventing. He did a really good job. Not EVERYONE can invent the way he does. It's a talent only a few people could get. Of course, I didn't get it. But, I like me for me. Dad just smiled slightly at him.

"Don't worry, you'll get better. And your inventions will be useful one day." Jay seemed to agree but just a bit.

"Well, ok. Where's mom-" He then spotted me. He stared at me dumbfounded. Oh shoot. What do I do? I hesitated for a bit until I soon bit my lip while waving to him. He looked over at mom next to me.

"Can someone please explain?" He asked. Mom grinned.

"Sure dear, let's just go inside and try to clean yourself up a little. You're so dirty!" I had an urge to sing Talk Dirty right when she said that but I was able to hold it. I don't know why, but I somehow always think of a song for each random word. We all went in and sat in the living room. After Jay was done changing, we were all ready to begin.

"So, you guys gonna explain why she's with us?" Jay said, pointing at me. I frowned.

"First off, don't say that in front of me and didn't your mom teach you to not point at other people?" Jay looked a bit frightened at what I said.

"I... um... uh.." He stuttered. Oh shit. I guess I'm being the rude one now. I need to apologize. I'm just so used to snapping back at people. Since of Rick and all. I scratched the back of my neck.

"Look sorry. I've been through a lot so I'm just not used to controlling my actions that much." He looked at me with concern and nodded, understanding waht he meant. The same happens to me a lot, I can't complain.

"Yeah, it's ok. I shouldn't have done that anyways. You can um... start now." I looked at everyone, to make sure they were ready.

"Well, Jay, I'm your new sister-"

"Waitwaitwait! WHAT?! Sister? Ma, dad, you never told me any of this." He looked really surprised.

"Look, Let me explain and then you'll understand. Ask questions later." He nodded.

"Ok.." He studied his parents. "You better not be replacing me." I rolled my eyes. This, may take a while.

* * *

After finishing the explanation and telling them my past, they all felt sorry for me and they soon told me about them. Obviously, they live in a junkyard and they like it here. Dad uses the scrap here to invent things. Jay is 17 and a half and he tries to invent like his dad. He's hoping his inventions would be a success and he's pretty excited to have me as a sister. There's more, like Jay kissing his pillow but I don't feel like getting that far. After some time of just chatting and getting to know each other, I realized dad wasn't here.

"Um... where did dad go?" Jay realized it as well and started freaking out.

"Oh no... OH NO! MA! THE GHOSTS ARE BACK! I told you they were real!" Jay shrieked. She patted his head.

"Jay, that was a nightmare you had 8 years aren't real anyways."

"But you never know! The ghosts might be coming for me next! Hide me!" He then went behind me. I sighed. This may take some time getting use to. Maybe I should help him out a bit.

"Jay, for the last time, ghosts aren't-"

"Shuttap! I know what- AAH! It touched me!" He jerked and went behind the couch. I looked back and saw a spider.

"Yeah.. wow. I'm so scared. Mom, call the ambulance, police, firefighters, MY LAWYER! We need help." Jay looked offended.

"I didn't know it was a spider! It was just a reaction. Spiders creep me out anyways." I eyeballed him.

"Why don't you just go kill it with a tissue." I told him. He glared at me.

"What if I don't want to!"

"Eh... you're just scared."

"Yeah sure, I'll go with that." Jay finished off. Mom went over to the kitchen and came back with a newspaper. She rolled it up. I stopped her.

"WAIT!" She looked at me.

"Yes, Athena?"

"Can I do the honors?" I asked. She nodded.

"Sure." I snatched the rolled up newspaper from her grasp. This will be fun. Not the killing it part, the whacking part. I looked down at the tiny black spider.

"Greetings spider, today you meet your doom." I then whacked it... and it died.

"It hath been slain." Don't get me wrong, I don't like killing, especially spiders, but for the family. Well, mostly Jay. I like whacking, but I like slapping better. Feels good to let the anger out. Jay got out from behind the couch.

"Oh thank goodness! No more crawly spiders!" I just stared at him blankly.

"You should be ashamed." I noted. He gazed at me with uncertainty. Dad then ran through the door, startling all of us.

"Athena! It's ready!" Shouted dad. My left eyebrow went up from perplexity.

"Ahem... what's ready?" I inquired him.

"I made something and it's for you and you will like it and just come! I'll show you!" He went running back outside. My mom, brother and I looked at each other before following him. We all went outside and walked right over to dad. Then I noticed a small compartment next to the van we were in. Dad looked at it proudly. What was it for?

"Do you like it?" He asked me. I didn't know what to do so I stood there frozen. Do I like it? It's for me? What is it anyways?

"What's it suppose to be?" I replied questionably. He gestures towards the structure.

"Well uh... It's suppose to be your room. There isn't really that much space in the van so I constructed this and made your room in here." I looked at what he made and smiled. It's great to know that he really cares, and so does my mom and brother. This will be a great family. I know it. I looked directly at my dad.

"I love it. Thanks." I went over to him and enveloped him into a hug. He grinned and gladly returned it lightly. After we parted, I told them that I would go inside and check it out. As they all went into their van, I went into my. Inside was nice. There were four windows, a comfortably looking bed, a small wardrobe, and a nightstand. It isn't much but it's good enough for me. The space in here isn't big but it ain't too small either. Just good enough for me to walk around a bit. I think it's fine, no problem here. I put some of my weapons down and layed my finger-less gloves on my nightstand. I might not need those anymore but they're good for keeping. It contains too much good memories. My head started to flood with harsh past moments but I shook my head and tried to forget about it. I can't let that bring me down. Like my mom said, don't let the past haunt me, instead be it's friend and work with it. I'm trying to do what she says. I rested myself on the bed and stayed there wondering about things. That was until I heard something. I quickly sat up and looked around in every direction. I felt something on my shoulder and on instinct, I whacked whatever was there. When I got up from my bed, I looked down on it and gasped. OOPS!

"Oh sorry! Didn't know it was you." I told it. It was the mini dragon. It shook like a dog before nodding an apology. I sat back on the bed.

"So, a few questions if you don't mind. Why do you always leave me when I need you the most? Why is it every time, you're disappearing out of nowhere without warning? I need answers. Although... ugh, I'm so stupid. You can't talk." I fell backwards onto my bed and stared up at the ceiling. This is useless. I darted my eyes back at the dragon.

"Well... what to do..." I closed my eyes to relax a bit but I soon felt something crawl on my stomach. My eyes shot opened and found the dragon on me.

"Can I help you?" It completely ignored me and went closer to my head. It then yanked a thin, brown string of my hair and ate it like it was nothing. I stared at it as if it was crazy. Well, it is crazy.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? If you're hungry, I know where the real food is." But the dragon started to glow. Ok uh... That's not suppose to happen. I should know. Dragons don't glow once they eat hair! It's not normal! Or... is it? I don't freaking know. The whole room went white and I used my arms to cover my eyes. When it seemed like the light had decreased, I took a peek and soon started to I freaked.

"WHAT THE SHIZ!" I threw my pillow at it. More likely, her. There was girl in front of me. She had dirty blonde hair, sky blue eyes, pale soothing skin, a gray sweater with a picture of a red dragon skull on it, dark blue, tight jeans, and black, round flat-based boots with red highlights.

"Is this, Japanese? Or wait... no. Spanish!" Said the stranger. I examined her closely. Is.. that the dragon? Wait wait wait... The dragon, transformed?! Hold up! I rubbed my eyes and then whole face. No... this isn't happening. I'm being delusional.

"Hello? I was talking to you. Oh, my Spanish is good." She noted. I said nothing and just stayed there on the side of the bed paralyzed in confusion and fret. She's... talking to me. She... was a dragon. This... ISN'T FUCKING REAL! I got up from the bed and walked outside. I need some alone time. What the heck just happened? Did that dragon really just turn into a human? Was she really talking to me? Is this even real or some screwed up dream? Or am I just loosing it? What is this? I climbed a pile of junk and sat at the top. The first day adopted by a new, cool family and I'm already freaking out. I hugged my knees as I watched the sky darken but soon get painted with a mixture of pink, orange, and purple. It's times like these that remind me of when I used to sit out with my real family to watch the sunset. Those were such good times. It keeps making me wondering, why did they have to leave? Why were they taken away from me? They were everything to me. These are times that no one ever thinks about or even think if it could happen to them. I never thought I would go through something like this. I thought my life will just be normal like the rest. And now there's a magic dragon with me. I squeezed my eyes shut. No... Keep it together. I can't cry, I can't keep mourning no longer, but I also can't forget. So I need to control.

"Sorry if I scared you." Professed a voice from behind. My eyes widened in shock and I quickly jolted them behind me. I kept staring. It was the girl that used to be the dragon. I looked away and back at the sunset.

"Get the heck out of here." I choked out.

"But, I didn't mean to-"

"I said to GET OUT! I have enough problems." I didn't mean to yell. I just wish that I can handle my anger and emotions but sometimes, they just get the best of me. It's hard to handle something gruesome from the past, it really is. I wish I could just let it go. But no matter what, it keeps coming back to me. My arms trembled a bit as my eyes turned red with sorrow. I stayed like that until something warm was rested on my shoulder. I cautiously looked back and frowned.

"I thought I told you to-"

"I know what you told me, but I can't leave a friend behind." She responded. Friend? I'm her friend? She wants to help me out even though she's actually a dragon in disguise? I gazed at her in wonder and suddenly stopped shivering.

"Friend?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yes, remember how we worked together in the streets. And from when you were 10? I was there to help you out and I'm not backing out now. I'm still gonna be here for you no matter what. That's what friends are suppose to do." She reassured me. I took a deep breathe and calmed down a bit. She did help me out. She's just being a good person. Why do I have to be such a jerk about it? Why do I always need to cause a problem? Why am I like this? She sat down next to me.

"Want me to give you some time?" She asked me. I shook me head.

"No I'm fine. I just want answers." I looked at her in the eye. She glanced back into mine and then down at the ground.

"Yeah sure, let's just head back to your new room." I agreed and we both got up and headed back to my room. Once we were there, I sat on the bed as she sat on the floor.

"So, question number one. How the heck are you a human?" I pronounced. She thought about it for a second before responding.

"That's gonna be one long answer so instead, I'll just tell you everything and then you can ask more questions later. If you have any." She replied. I nodded in approval.

"So first, my name is Dusk. Dusk Fury. I'm 16 years old in human years and I'm not from this world. I came here through a portal. My real world is a place where all the dragons dwell. We also have secret powers that we learn to unlock at a special school. I go to an academy and by the way, I'm not suppose to be here. Not until I'm in college or whatever. This academy shows a few of us dragons how to develop our powers and skills so we could use them for our future assignments. Once we have graduated, we can go out to this world and do what we're suppose to do, help out. I haven't graduated yet so that means I'm breaking the number one rule, Never show yourself to a human. If the instructors and leader of the academy find out I'm here, or worse, find out I'm presenting myself to you, I'm dead. They were looking for me but right on time, I'm turned into a human so they have stopped looking. Thanks to my teachers who recently taught me how to transform to hide my identity and communicate easier. Now before I say why I went through the portal, let me say some stuff from our powers and hidden abilities. In the Academy, they teach us how to do things and learn new things so when the time is right, we know what to do. Since I'm still learning, I haven't got everything taught to me yet. There's still some things that are vital for me to learn about. So that's why I may keep disappearing for a period of time. I go back to where I'm from and keep on learning. I may also disappear to stay out of sight of other humans cause I don't want to get into even more trouble. But now with this converting power, I don't think I have to hide anymore. Now the reason you have found me was by accident. I once came to this world because I thought it would help me learn better for an exam that was coming up in the academy. I thought that if I came here, I could witness what I learned better. It was my curiosity that got me caught. You spotted me from under the bed and all failed. Luckily I passed the test and no one suspected a thing but when I saw what happened to you, I wanted to help. So I kept visiting here and tried to help out at any moment I could. Until, I realized I've showed myself too much so it was useless to hide anymore. Therefor, I am here, presenting myself to you and hoping we can work together. But one thing though, you can't tell no one else about me. Ok?" I gazed at her in astonishment. Is this stuff that I'm processing true? Am I really hearing what she just said? Should I believe her and agree? She helped you out and she's your friend. You have already witnessed what happened, It could be better if you do. Dang, the little voice in my head. The voice is right though. I guess I should. I put on a serious face.

"Yeah sure. I promise." I claimed. She smiled in joy and hugged me. I instantly pushed her off.

"Uhh... I don't do hugs."

"Aw... That's how I celebrate."

"Well, I celebrate by throwing confetti at other people's faces. Good enough?" I told her. She laughed.

"Humans are weird sometimes." She mentioned. I shrugged.

"We're humans, we can't help it." I stated. Aren't I true? Dusk then started to observe her legs. It was like she has never seen legs before.

"You know, girls stare like that, but at boys." I commented. She looked up at me.

"Sorry, I just feel weird. I never had legs like these before and this human body might take some time getting use to. I'm still learning about this world and people. So I might act a bit immature at times from my curiosity." She declared. Well, I think I can handle that. I'm already getting used to Jay's immaturity. All of a sudden, Jay barged in.

"Hey sis, I- who's that?" Jay phrased. Oh great, now I have to introduce Dusk to the family. This could take some time. And a lot of a lies.

"Well uh... she's an old friend who um.. came to visit!" I tried to come up with something convincing and that should do. Jay cocked his head before shrugging it off.

"Oh cool. What's her name? Most importantly, does she like video games?" He said in amusement. I shook my head. Oh Jay, the many times you can make me disappointed in a simple day. I signaled Dusk that she can talk. She nodded and looked back at Jay politely.

"Well uh... my name is Dusk and I'm Athena's friend. We met when she was 10 and I was 9 so we're good friends. I finally found her here so I came to visit. And video games? I guess." Dusk tried to sound as convincing as possible but I noticed that this is Jay we're talking about so I don't think we need to worry. Jay smiled.

"Eheh... nice to meet you, Dusk. I'm Jay. Athena's new brother. And inventor in learning." Jay said. Ok, this is going out pretty well. A smirk on her face appeared letting me know that they were bonding good enough to be good friends soon.

"Cool." She finished. Since no one else seemed to have anything else to say, I broke in.

"Well Jay, is there a reason you came in here?" I questioned him. He looked at me in confusion before remember.

"Oh yeah! No, I just wanted to make sure you were ok and how you were doing in your new room." He said calmly.

"Eh... I'm fine." Jay grinned and his electric eyes sparkled.

"Good, see you tomorrow." With that, he left.

"Well he's cute." Said Dusk out of no where. I stared at her jokingly and tried to hold my snickers.

"Already hitting on someone?" I joked. But she ruined the moment with her serious face.

"No, dragons can't hit on humans. Our hearts and brains can only crush on our species. Even if I am in human form. I'm just stating that he's cute. Like, his features." She replied. I sighed and layed on my bed.

"That sucks. I really thought I had a chance to tease someone now." I contended. Dusk chuckled lightly.

"I can't comprehend how you like doing that stuff. And also, I need to head back. See you tomorrow or some other time." She got up and waved at me. I waved back.

"Ok... bye." I said lastly. She got out of the door and closed it quietly, not wanting to disturb the people sleeping in the van next door. Once she left, I got my blankets in place and layed my head on the plushy pillow. After some time, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

- 1 Year Later -

Athena's P.O.V.

"YES! YESSSS! I BEAT JAY'S HIGH SCORE! I'M SUCH A BOSS!" I lifted my fists in the air as I yelled in victory. Dusk clapped.

"Ok... I THINK I know how to play now. Can I get a turn?" She asked. I stopped her.

"Wait... first I need to know that you know how to play now? Now tell me, what do you do?" I questioned her. She thought for a moment before responding.

"You sit on the ground and press random buttons while looking at the screen." She answered. I shrugged.

"It's close but at least better than what you said before. I still have no idea what you were looking at." I told her.

"What? It looked like you were eating the controller. I swear!" She remarked. I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Whatever, here, give it a go." I handed her the remote and we switched places. I sat on the couch as she sat on the ground in front of the t.v. She started out terrible but then started to get better. Today I was teaching her the art of virtual entertainment. Today's lesson, video games. She seems to be getting the hang of it. Soon my mom walked in.

"Hey mom."

"Hello Mrs. Walker." We both greeted her well mannered and she beamed at both of us.

"Hello my dearlings. Athena, you ate your breakfast, right?" I ignored the part that my stomach was growling at me like mad and pretended to not be hungry.

"Uh... Yes." I tried to sound convincing but she caught me anyways.

"Athena, you're suppose to eat your breakfast." She declared. I still decided to play the what-the-heck-are-you-talking-about game so I kept on with it.

"What are you talking about, I said I ate it." I insisted. My mom frowned.

"Athena, you know very well what I'm talking about." She remarked. I looked all over the room.

"No I think do not." I stated with a cat face. My mom sighed.

"I'm gonna go check on your dad." I chuckled after she left and laughed even more when Jay entered the room.

"Hey Athena, I'll be back soon and what's up with the maniac laughter?" He asked. I couldn't stop laughing for some reason but after a second or two, it finally ceased.

"Oh nothing... just the part that I BEAT YOUR HIGH SCORE! YES! FINALLY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. It feels soooo good. Jay gasped and shot me daggers.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't do that particular thing and that you wouldn't SHOVE IT ON MY FACE! C'mon... I mean seriously. That's my favorite game!" He noted. I wiped a steamy tear off my eye.

"Yeah... but you should know me. It's been a year of bonding with me." I told him. Jay just shrugged it off.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go test one of my inventions. I'll be back soon."

"Yeah.. ok." He then left leaving me and Dusk to play video games all day. **(AN: I just want to note that Jay is 18 and a half, Athena is 18, and Dusk is 17. Just wanted to let you know. :I)**

* * *

~Later that day; At Night

I put my washed clothes in my wardrobe and hung them all up nice and neatly while Dusk sat at the corner of the room carefully watching.

"Yeah but it's been all day. Who knows where Jay is! He's your brother, you should be at least a bit worried." Said Dusk. I closed the wardrobe and went to sit on my bed.

"It's just Jay is Jay. His invention probably failed and he's now hiding his face from the human community." I answered. She glared at me.

"Ok ok... yes I'm a bit worried. Jay never takes this long to test an invention. Something must've happened." I suggested. Dusk sighed and got up.

"Probably, but you need to ask your parents. You can't just think Jay is fine without actually knowing. Your parents should know something." She got herself ready to leave as I got my bed ready for me to sleep on. I scanned her.

"Yeah... I guess. I'll see ok." I inspirited her. She looked down at the ground for a minute before looking back at me.

"You better, who knows what could've happened to him while testing an invention." I nodded. She has a point there. She soon left and I turned off the lights until it was all dark inside with the moon being the only thing to shine on me. I snuggled up into my warm blanket and closed my eyes, wondering and worrying of Jay's disappearance. He did say that he invented some sort of flying contraption with wings, maybe he crashed somewhere or... no! He's fine. I believe he's fine... I hope he's fine.

* * *

~ 2 Weeks Later ~

"What do you mean you haven't asked them yet!? Athena! What the heck!" I stared shamefully at the ground. I truly thought he was fine. I didn't expect him to not come home for two weeks. I thought he would be back by then. Now I'm really worried. I have to ask my parents now.

"Look Dusk, I thought he would be home by then. I didn't think he would've disappear like this. But also, my parents aren't freaking out so he should be fine. If you want I could go ask them now." I mentioned. She folded her arms.

"Do. It. Now!" She urged. I exhaled and looked up at her.

"Fine but you don't need to be so rude about it." Oh wow... there goes an other song. I walked towards my parents nervously and interrupted their conversation.

"Mom.. dad..." They both stopped talking and looked at me.

"Is something wrong Athena?" Asked my mother. I looked at her straight in the eye and nodded.

"Yes... where's Jay?" My mom and dad froze in position. Is something worng? Did something bad really did happen to him? This just kept getting me more worried.

"Well uh... he went to..."

"Visit his cousin!" I stared at them expressionless.

"But our cousin died a long time ago." It's sad, but true.

"His cousin's son!" Said my mom. I shook my head.

"Our cousin had a daughter." They both looked even more nervous. Dad scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Then your cousin's daughter!" I frowned and glared at them.

"I could easily tell your lying. Stop worrying me. What happened to him!?" I literally yelled in their ears. I need to know now before I get a heart-attack. He's my brother and I can't lose an other one.

"No Dear... he uh... went somewhere to live."

"And he's living there permanently."

"But I bet you he'll visit us soon." He went to go test out an invention, not go get a life when he's only 18 and half. There are still more years for him and doesn't even have a girlfriend. Where could he possibly be living? Where ever it is, I want to know right now. I clenched my hands into a fist.

"Yeah? And where is he living?" I questioned them. My parents looked at each other before back at me.

"Well, he's living..."

"At a house!" My dad finished off. I face-palmed. Stating the obvious of course. I still don't think I should believe them. My anger is already going up.

"Of course he has to live in a house. I want to know WHICH house. Obviously you know. Tell me now!" I stood there as If I was invisible. My parents didn't say anything but stare at their feet. Why can't the freaking tell me? If he really is living out somewhere out there, then I'm gonna go find out. I left my parents there alone and stomped down towards Dusk. She looked at me bewildered.

"Athena, what-"

"Let's go." She stared at me like I was crazy.

"W-what?"

"I said Let's go! We're gonna go look for him." I got my bow and arrow and put it on my back. I decided to put on my finger-less gloves so I could have a bit of protection in my hands. It's gonna be like the old days of me and X-avier. I hope I could still use Vibrational communication. Perhaps I can use it to help me find Jay. After the year of living with him, I suppose I know how his vibration is. Dusk just stood there in shock.

"But..."

"No buts. I'll explain on the way. Here, you can use this for your protection." I tossed her a blade. I made it with an animal bone from when I lived in the forest. It's sharp enough so it should secure her good enough. I can't believe I'm doing this but I can't just forget about Jay and wait until he comes and "visits." I just hope that Jay's fine and that I'll be able to find him soon. I can't live like this anymore, I'm gonna go make sure he's alive and ok. Once I do, I would finally be in peace and not fret for the rest of my life. Oh Jay, where ever you are, you better be ok.

* * *

**AN: Ok guys... that's chapter 5! XD I don't have time to do an interview [ sadly :( ] But I'll promise to make one next chapter. I'm going to be gone for a while because me and my family are gonna go somewhere and so it will take me longer to do post any chapters. So if you would kindly be patient, it will be grately appreciated. XP I would like to thank all who's reading this story cause I work really hard and with you guys reading my work, It makes me so happy to know that at least a few of you like and enjoy what I write. For every author it's really hard work to make these chapters and to not let them get all worried if they're doing fine or not is to usually let them know. It keeps them motivated. If it weren't for a few of you, I wouldn't be here right now so yeah, all I wanna say is thanks. ^-^ I'll be going now and I hope this chapter was good. It took me some time but I'm just a really busy person. Busier than usual actually. But hey, at least I try my best. Ignoring that, see you all next time in my next chapter that should come out somewhere in august or Idk. Where ever life takes me. Thanks! Oh and... My dad will probably take the computer to where we're going so if I get a chance, I'll work on my chapters there. It won't be enough though. Ok, that's it. Bai and c ju nex tom. XP NINJAGO4LIFE :D**


End file.
